3 Metros sobre el Cielo - Faberry
by Andy-Achele
Summary: 3 Metros sobre el cielo adaptado a Faberry. Summary completo dentro.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a RM y la FOX y al escritor de 3MSC Federico Moccia.

Resumen:

En Roma, como en cualquier otra ciudad del mundo, los adolescentes quieren volar, buscan caminar «tres metros sobre el cielo». Las chicas como Rachel se esmeran en sus estudios, hablan del último grito en moda y se preparan para encontrar al amor de su vida; y otras como Quinn que prefieren la velocidad, la violencia, el riesgo, las motos y la camaradería de las bandas, pero todos ellos se implican en la vida como si cada segundo fuera el último. Pertenecen a mundos distintos, desean cosas distintas pero tienen algo en común: el amor que les hará flotar y sostenerse, el amor que les hará encontrarse y cambiar: ellas se volverán más salvajes; ellos más tiernos. Mientras, allí abajo, la vida real ya les reclama.

Rachel una chica de clase media conocerá, a través de su amiga, a Quinn; una chica de la calle que siempre está metida en líos y tiene pasión por las carreras de motos ilegales. Aunque ella no quiera saber nada de ella, al final se dará cuenta que siente algo por ella más fuerte de lo que puede ocultar, lo mismo le ocurrirá a Quinn. Así comienza su historia de amor, en la cual deberán hacer frente a las críticas de los padres de Rachel no dejan que este con él, a los problemas en los que se mete Quinn. Rachel tendrá momentos de duda pero luego su amor por Quinn le hará olvidarse de esas dudas.

**Capitulo**** 1**

'Cathia tiene el culo mas bello de Europa'. El grafiti rojo brilla en toda su desfachatez en una columna del puente de la calle Francia.

Vecino, un águila real, esculpida hace tanto tiempo que seguramente habrá visto el culpable, pero nunca hablara. Un poco más abajo, como una pequeña águila protegida por sus rapaces garras de mármol, esta sentada ella.

Cabellos cortos, casi nunca peinados, bajo detrás del cuello como un marino, una chaqueta Levi's oscura.

El cuello hacia arriba, una Marlboro en boca, los lentes Ray-Ban en sus ojos. Tiene un aire de duro, aunque si no lo estuviera deseando. Una sonrisa bellísima, pero son pocos los que han tenido la fortuna de apreciarla.

Algunos carros en el fondo se paran amenazantes en el semáforo. Están allí, en línea como si fuera un desfile, si no fuera por su diversidad. Un 500, un New Beetle, un Micra, un auto americano no identificado, un viejo Punto.

En una Mercedes 200, un flaco dedo con las uñas comidas le da un leve empujón a un CD. De las cornetas Pioneer laterales cobra vida de repente la voz de un grupo de rock.

El automóvil vuelve andar siguiendo el flujo. Ella quiere saber 'where is the love' ¿pero existe de verdad? De una cosa esta segura, lo trataría de descubrir si no fuera por su hermana que de la parte trasera insiste en repetir: 'Pon a Eros, anda, quiero escuchar Eros'.

La Mercedes pasa justo cuando ese cigarrillo, casi terminado, cae a tierra, empujada por una última probada decidida y ayudada por un poco de viento. Ella baja de los escalones de mármol, se arregla un poco sus pantalones y sale en su moto Honda blu VF 750 custom. Como encantado se encuentra entre los carros.

Su Adida derecho cambia, ajusta y deja andar al motor potente que empuja como una onda en medio del tráfico.

El sol esta saliendo, es una bella mañana. Ella esta yendo a la escuela, ella no se ha ido a dormir todavía de la noche anterior. Un día como cualquier otro. Pero en el semáforo se encuentran una al lado de la otra, y entonces no será un día como cualquier otro.

El semáforo en rojo.

Ella la ve. La ventanilla esta abajo, una cola de cabellos caobas descubre por pedazos su cuello suave. Un perfil ligero pero decidido, sus ojos marrones, dulces y serenos, escucha soñadores y entrecerrados la canción. Tanta calma lo golpea.

'Hey!'

Ella se voltea hacia ella, sorprendida. Ella sonríe, parado cerca de ella, en su moto, sus hombros delicados, sus manos ya rápidamente bronceadas para la mitad de abril.

'¿Quieres venir a pasear conmigo?'

'No, estoy yendo a la escuela.'

'Bueno no vayas, haz como que vas y yo te voy a buscar ahí enfrente.'

'Lo siento.' ella hace una sonrisa falsa y forzada 'Me he equivocado de respuesta, no me provoca ir a pasear contigo.'

'Ve que conmigo te divertirás.'

'Lo dudo.'

'Resolverás todos tus problemas.

'No tengo problemas.

'Esta vez soy yo el que lo duda.'

El semáforo en Verde.

La Mercedes 200 avanza rápido dejando terminar la risa segura de ella. El padre se gira hacia ella 'Pero quien era esa? Una amiga tuya?'.

'No papa, solo una cretina'

Cualquier segundo después la Honda regresa de nuevo. Ella se agarra a la ventanilla y con la derecha da un giro al acelerador, lo suficiente como para no hacer tanto esfuerzo, aunque con su fuerte brazo no habría tenido muchos problemas en esforzarse.

El único que parece tener algún problema es el padre.

'Pero que hace esta inconsciente? Porque se acerca tanto?'

'Tranquilízate papa, yo me ocupo'

Se voltea decidida hacia ella.

'Escucha, no tienes nada mejor que hacer?'

'No.'

'Bueno, consíguelo.'

'Ya conseguí algo que me gustaría.'

'Y que será?'

'Pasear contigo. Anda, te llevo por la Olímpica, corremos fuerte con la moto, después te ofrezco el desayuno y te regreso a la hora de la salida de la escuela. Te lo juro.'

'Creo que tus juramentos valen bien poco.'

'Cierto' sonríe, 'mira, ya que conoces tanto de mi, di la verdad, ya te gusto no?'

Ella se ríe y mueve la cabeza.

'Bueno, ahora basta' abre un libro que saca de su mochila Nike, 'Debo pensar a mi verdadero y único problema.'

'Cual?'

'La interrogación de Latín.'

'Creía que era el sexo.'

Ella se voltea molesta. Esta vez no sonríe más, ni siquiera por pretender.

'Levanta la mano de la ventanilla.'

'Y donde quiere que la meta?'

Ella oprime el botón. 'No puedo decírtelo, esta mi padre'.

La ventanilla eléctrica comienza a subir. Ella espera hasta el último instante, después quita la mano.

'Nos vemos.'

No da tiempo para escuchar su seco 'No'. Se inclina ligeramente hacia la derecha. Agarra la curva, escala y consigue potencia desapareciendo veloz entre los carros. La Mercedes continúa su viaje, ahora mas tranquilo, hacia la escuela.

'Sabes quien era esa?' La cabeza de la hermana se pone repentinamente entre los dos asientos. 'La llaman '10 con honores''

'Para mi es solo una idiota.'

Después abre el libro de latín y comienza a repasar el ablativo absoluto. En un pedazo para de leer y mira afuera. Es verdaderamente eso su único problema? Cierto, no aquel que dice esa tipa. Y, sin embargo, no la volvería a ver nunca más. Regresa a leer decidida. El carro va hacia la izquierda, hacia su escuela, el Mgkinsley.

'Si, yo no tengo problemas y no la volveré a ver mas.'

No sabia, en realidad, de cuanto se estaba equivocando. Acerca de cada una de las cosas.

La luna es alta y pálida entre las últimas ramas de un árbol. Los sonidos extrañamente lejanos. De una ventana llegan algunas notas de una música lenta y agradable. Un poco mas abajo, las líneas blancas del campo de tenis brillan derechas bajo la palidez lunar y el fondo de una piscina vacía espera tristemente el verano. En la primera planta del complejo, una muchacha morena no muy alta, con los ojos marrones y la piel suave, se mira indecisa en el espejo.

'Te sirve la camiseta negra, elástica de la Onyx?'

'No lo se.'

'Y el pantalón azul?' grita mas fuerte Rachel de su habitación.

'No lo se.'

'Y la licra, te la quieres poner?'

Marley esta ahora parada en la puerta, mira a Rachel con las gavetas de la ropa abiertas y las cosas regadas por todos lados.

'Entonces me pondré esto...'

Marley avanza entre algunos zapatos deportivos Supera regados en el suelo, todos talla treinta y siete.

'No! Eso no te lo pones porque lo estoy guardando.'

'Igual me lo agarro.'

Rachel se lanza encima para recuperar lo que tiene la hermana en las manos agarradas a la cadera: 'Lo siento, pero no me lo he puesto nunca. Te lo podrías poner primero y después me lo agrandas todo.'

Marley mira irónicamente a la hermana.

'Que? Estas bromeando? Mira que tu te pusiste mi falda azul elástica el otro día y ahora para ver mis bellas curvas debes ser un adivino.'

'Que entro yo en todo eso? Esa la agrando Noah Puckerman'

'Que?! Puck ha probado a tocar y tu no me has dicho nada?'

'Hay poco de contar.'

'No creo, juzgando por mi falda.'

'Es solo apariencia. Que dices de esta chaqueta azul y debajo la camisa rosa durazno?'

'No cambies la conversación. Dime que paso.'

'Ay, tu sabes como van estas cosas.'

'No.'

Rachel mira a la hermana pequeña. Es cierto, no lo sabe. Aun no podría saberlo. Es muy redonda y no hay nada suficientemente bello en ella para convencer a alguno a agrandarle una falda.

'Nada. Recuerda que la otra tarde le dije a mama que iría a estudiar donde Brittany?'

'Si, entonces?'

'Entonces, he ido al cine con Noah Puckerman'

'Aja?'

'La película no era nada fascinante, y viendo mejor, el tampoco lo era.'

'Si, pero llegando al punto. Como fue que se agrando la falda?'

'Bueno, la película llevaba diez minutos y el se agitaba continuamente en la silla. Y yo pensé: es cierto que este cine es incomodo, pero según mi opinión Noah quiere intentar algo. Y de hecho, poco después, se echa un poco para atrás y pasa su brazo detrás de mi espaldar. Escucha, que dices si me pongo el vestido, ese verde con los botones adelante?'

'Continua!'

'En fin, del espaldar bajo, lentamente, a la espalda.'

'Y tu?'

'Yo… nada. Fingía casi de no acordarme de el. Miraba la película, como concentrada. Después me ha llevado hacia el y me ha besado.'

'Te beso Noah Puckerman? Guau!'

'Porque te emocionas tanto?'

'Es un chico bello'

'Si, pero muy creído… siempre esta arreglándose, mirándose en el espejo. Bueno, en el segundo tiempo había reconquistado de inmediato su posición. Me compro un Helado Cornetto Algida. El film se había mejorado un poco, quizás también gracias a la parte de arriba del Cornetto, esa con las nueces. Era fabulosa. Así me distraje y cuando me doy cuenta tiene las manos un poco muy abajo para mis gusto. He tratado de alejarme y el nada que dejaba, se agarró fuerte a tu falda azul. Y así es que se agrando'

'Que puerco!'

'Si, imagina que no quería saber nada de parar. Y después sabes que hizo?'

'No, que hizo?'

'Se desabotono el pantalón, me agarro la mano y me la llevaba hacia abajo. Si, sabes, hacia su coso…'

'No! De verdad es un puerco! Y entonces?'

'Entonces yo para calmarlo he debido sacrificar mi Cornetto. Lo agarre y se lo lance en sus pantalones abiertos, hubieras visto el salto que dio!'

'Bravo Hermana! Ahora tiene mas que el corazón helado…'

Comienzan a reír. Después Marley, aprovechándose de la alegría que había en el ambiente, se aleja con el vestido verde de la hermana.

Un poco más allá, en el estudio, en un suave mueble con diseño de cachemir, Claudio se prepara una pipa. Lo divierte ese proceso con el tabaco, pero en realidad es solo un compromiso. En la casa no le permiten fumar más sus Marlboro. La esposa, enérgica jugadora de tenis, y sus hijas, muy saludables, lo regañan con cada cigarrillo prendido, así que paso a fumar pipa. 'Te da mas clase, te hace parecer mas reflexivo!' le había dicho Shelby. Y de hecho, el había reflexionado bien. Mejor tener ese pedazo de madera entre los labios y un paquete de Marlboro escondido en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que discutir con ella.

Le da una probada a la pipa mientras hace una panorámica de los canales televisivos. Sabe ya donde pararse. Algunas chicas bajan de una escalera trasera cantando una estúpida canción y mostrando sus firmes senos.

'Leroy, estas listo?'

Cambia rápido de canal. 'Si tesoro.'

Shelby lo mira. Leroy se mantiene sentado en el mueble perdiendo un poco su seguridad.

'Toma, cambia la corbata, toma esta vino tinto.'

Shelby deja la habitación sin posibilidad de discusión. Leroy se desata el nudo de su corbata preferida. Después oprime en el control el botón numero cinco. Pero en vez de las bellas chicas se debe contentar de una pobre ama de casa que, enmarcada dentro de un alfabeto, trata de volverse rica. Leroy se mete en el cuello la corbata vino tinto y dedica toda su atención al nuevo nudo.

En el pequeño baño que separa los cuartos de las dos hermanas, Marley esta exagerando con el delineador de ojos.

Rachel aparece cerca de ella.

'Que te parece?'

Tiene puesto un vestido de flores, rosado y ligero. La aprieta delicadamente en el pecho, dejando el resto libre de caer, como mejor le parece, en sus caderas.

'Entonces, como estoy?'

'Bien.'

'Pero no buenísimo?'

'Muy bien.'

'Si, pero porque no dices buenísimo?'

Rachel continúa a tratar de hacer derecha la línea que debería alargarle un poco los ojos.

'Bueno, a mi no me gusta el color'

'Si, pero aparte del color…'

'No me gustan mucho las hombreras tan gruesas.'

'Si, pero aparte de las hombreras…'

'Bueno, tu lo sabes, a mi no me gustan las flores'

'No, pero no les prestes atención'

'Entonces si, estas buenísimo'

Rachel, para nada satisfecha y sin saber siquiera ella que cosa quería oír, agarra el frasco de perfume de Caronne comprado en un Duty-Free de regreso de las islas Maldivas.

Saliendo se tropieza con Marley.

'Hey! Ten cuidado.'

'Ten cuidado tu! Mira como te estas maquillando!'

'Lo hago por Andrea.'

'Jake quien?'

'Palombi. Lo conocí fuera de Mgkinsley. Estaba hablando con Franney y Kitty, las del cuarto año. Cuando se fueron le dije que yo también estaba en la clase de ellas. Maquillada así, cuantos años me darías?'

'Bueno, pareces mas grande. Al menos quince años.'

'Pero yo tengo quince años!'

'Suaviza un poco aquí…' Rachel se mete el índice en la boca, bañándolo, y después lo lleva al parpado de la hermana masajeándolo.

'Eso, listo.'

'Y ahora?'

Rachel mira a la hermana alzando la ceja.

'Pareces a punto de cumplir dieciséis.'

'Aun es muy poco!'

'Chicas están listas?'

Shelby, en la puerta de la casa, introduce la alarma. Leroy y Marley pasan veloces enfrente a ella, por último, llega Rachel.

Entran todos en el ascensor. La velada esta por iniciar. Leroy se arregla mejor el nudo de la corbata. Shelby se pasa veloz varias veces la mano derecha debajo de sus cabellos. Rachel se arregla la chaqueta oscura que tiene la espalda amplia. Marley se mira simplemente en el espejo, encontrando la mirada de la mama.

'No estarás muy maquillada tu?'

Marley trata de responder.

'Dejalo así, estamos retrasados como siempre'. Y esta vez Shelby se encuentra en el espejo la mirada de Leroy.

'Pero yo las estaba esperando a ustedes, yo estaba listo a las ocho!'

Pasan en silencio a través de los últimos pisos. En el ascensor entra el olor del estofado de la mujer del portero. Ese sabor de Sicilia se mezcla por un momento con aquella extraña compañía francesa de Caronne, Drakkar y Opium. Leroy sonríe. 'Es la señora Terranova. Hace unos platos fabulosos.'

'Le pone mucha cebolla' es el juicio seguro de Shelby, que de un tiempo para acá ha optado por la cocina francesa, con la preocupación de todos y la desesperación de la señora de servicio.

El Mercedes se para enfrente al portón.

Shelby, con un ruido de joyería dorada, señal de recurrencias y navidades mas o menos felices, casi siempre costosas, sale adelante y las hijas detrás.

'Se puede saber porque no acercan mas la moto Vespa al muro?'

'Aun mas pegada al muro? Papa estas ciego'

'Marley, no te permito que le hables así a tu padre'

'Escucha mama, mañana podemos ir en Vespa a la escuela?'

'No, Rachel, hace todavía mucho frió'

'Pero tenemos el parabrisas'

'Marley…'

'Pero mama, todas nuestras amigas…'

'Las debo ver aun a todas estas amigas con la Vespa.'

'Si es por eso, a Marley le darán el Peugeot nuevo que en comparación, visto que te preocupa tanto, corre mas,'

Rory, el portero, alza la barra. El Mercedes espera, como todas las noches, el lento subir de ese largo hierro con rayas rojas.

Leroy le da un saludo. Shelby se preocupa solo de cerrar la discusión.

'Si la próxima semana hace mas calor, veremos.'

El Mercedes sale con un poco mas de esperanza en los asientos traseros y un rayón en su espejo lateral derecho.

El portero regresa a ver su pequeña televisión.

'Entonces, no me has dicho como estoy vestida así.'

Marley mira a la hermana. Tiene las hombreras muy largas y para sus gustos esta muy seria.

'Buenisimo.' Ha entendido perfectamente como actuar con ella.

'No es cierto, tengo las hombreras muy largas y soy demasiado perfeccionista como dices tu. Eres una mentirosa, y sabes que te digo? Por esto serás castigada. Lexy ni siquiera te mirara. Quizás si lo hará, pero con todo ese delineador no te reconocerá y se ira con Sugar.'

Marley trata de responder, sobretodo con respecto a Sugar, su mejor amiga. Pero Shelby se entromete para terminar la discusión.

'Muchachas, dejen de discutir, sino las regreso a la casa.'

'Doy la vuelta?' Leroy sonríe a la esposa, haciendo como si moviera el volante. Pero le basta una mirada para entender que no es el momento.

Ella es ágil y veloz, oscura como la noche. Luces y reflejos van y vienen en los pequeños espejos de su moto. Llega a la plaza, vuelve a correr apenas ve que por la derecha no viene ninguno, después se va hacia Vigna Stelluti a toda velocidad.

'Tengo unas ganas de verla, son dos días que no se nada de ella.'

Una bella muchacha de cabello marrón, ojos azules y un buen posterior prisionero de unos pantalones Miss Sixty, sonríe a su amiga, una rubia alta como ella pero un poco más redonda.

'Harmony , sabes como es todo, aun si han estado juntos nunca quiere decir que ahora tienen una historia'

Sentadas en sus motos, fuman cigarrillos muy fuertes, tratando de dar una imagen fuerte y algunos años de más.

'Que importa, sus amigas me dijeron que ella normalmente nunca llama a nadie.'

'Porque, a ti te llamo?'

'Si!'

'Bueno, quizás se equivoco de numero.'

'Dos veces?'

Sonríe, feliz de haber puesto en su lugar a la amiga que, sin embargo, no pierde el ánimo.

'De sus amigas no te puedes confiar. Has visto que hacen?'

Cercano a ellas, con sus motos potentes como sus tonificados cuerpos, S, Sam, Mike, Joe, Blaine, Kurt y muchos otros aun. Nombres improbables de historias difíciles. No tienen un trabajo fijo. Algunos siquiera mucho dinero en los bolsillos, pero se divierten y son amigos. Esto basta. Aman pelear, y eso nunca falta. Parados allí, en Plaza Jacini, sentados en sus Harley, sus viejas 350 Four con piezas originales, o con los clásicos cuatro en uno, del ruido mas potente. Soñadas, suspiradas y al final, obtenidas, gracias a continuas plegarias, de sus padres. O quizás con el sacrificio de la billetera desafortunada de un joven o una joven que la dejo en la gaveta de cualquier escarabajo o en el bolsillo interno de un Henri Lloyd, en fin, demasiado fáciles de robar durante el receso.

Como estatuas sonrientes, exhiben las peleas fáciles, las manos con cualquier rotura, recuerdo de una riña. John Milius los hubiera adorado.

Las muchachas, mas silenciosas, sonríen, casi todas escapadas de casa, inventando un dormir tranquilo donde una amiga, que en en vez de eso, esta sentada ahí cerca con ella, hija de la misma mentira.

Marissa, una chica con la licra azul oscuro y la camiseta del mismo color con pequeños corazones celeste, muestra una esplendida sonrisa.

'Ayer me divertí un mundo con Sam. Hemos festejado seis meses que estamos juntos.'

Seis meses, piensa Harmony, a mi me bastaría uno solo…

Harmony suspira, después prosigue a soñar con las palabras de la amiga.

'Fuimos a comer una pizza de Baffetto.'

'En serio, yo también fui ayer'

'A que hora?'

'Behh... habrán sido las once.'

Odia a esa amiga que interrumpe el cuento. Siempre hay alguien o alguna cosa que disturba tus sueños.

'Ah, no, ya nos habíamos ido.'

'Entonces, quieren escuchar el resto?'

Un único 'si' sale de esas bocas de extraños sabores de brillo de frutas o rosados robados a vendedores distraídos o a baños maternos mas ricos que pequeñas perfumerías.

'A un cierto punto llega el camarero y me lleva un ramo de rosas rojas enorme. Sam sonríe, mientras todas las muchachas de la pizzería me miran agitadas y un poco envidiosas'

Casi se arrepiente de esa frase, notando a su alrededor aquellas similares miradas.

'Nunca por Sam… Por las rosas!'

Una repentina risa las une a todas de nuevo.

'Después me beso en los labios, me agarro la mano y me dio esto.'

Le muestra a las amigas un sutil anillo con una pequeña piedra celeste, de reflejos alegres, casi como los de sus ojos enamorados. Versos de sorpresa y un 'Bellisimo!' reciben ese simple anillo.

'Después fuimos a mi casa y hemos estado juntos. Mis padres no estaban, estuvo fabuloso. Ha puesto el CD de Cremonini que me encanta. Después nos fuimos a la terraza con una cobija y miramos las estrellas.'

'Habian muchas?' Harmony es, sin duda, la más romántica del grupo.

'Muchisimas!'

Un poco mas allá, una versión diferente.

'Hey, anoche no supimos nada de ti…'

Joe. Una benda en el ojo, fija. Sus cabellos alborotados, ligeramente claros que le dan un aire de ángel, si no fuera por su fama infernal.

'Entonces, se puede saber que hiciste anoche?'

'Nada. Fui a comer en Baffetto con Marissa, y después, como no estaban los suyos, fuimos a su casa e hicimos cosas. Como siempre, nada especial…Han visto que han arreglando el Panda?'

Sam trata de cambiar el tema. Pero Joe no para.

'Cada tres, cuatro años arreglan todos los locales… entonces, porque no nos llamaste?'

'Hemos salido sin pensarlo, así de repente.'

'Que extraño, tu casi nunca haces algo así de repente.'

El tono no promete nada de bueno. Los otros se dan cuenta. San y Mike dejan de jugar fútbol con una lata aplastada. Se acercan sonrientes. Kurt le da una tirada mas larga al cigarrillo, y hace su guiño de burla usual.

'Saben muchachos, ayer Marissa y Sam cumplían seis meses y el ha querido celebrarlo solo.'

'No es cierto.'

'Como no? Si te han visto come la pizza. Pero es cierto que quieres enseriarte?'

'Si, dicen que te gusta hacer de florista.'

'Guau!' Todos divertidos comienzan a darle golpes por la espalda, mientras que Joe lo agarra con el brazo alrededor del cuello y con el puño cerrado le presiona fuerte la cabeza.

'Que tierno…'

'Ay! Sueltame…'

Todos se le lanzan encima, riendo como locos, casi sofocándolo con sus fuertes cuerpos. Después Blaine, mostrando sus dos anchos dientes de enfrente que le han regalado ese apodo, grita de repente: 'Busquemos a Marissa'

Los Converse All Star celestes, con la pequeña estrella roja en el centro del círculo de goma por el tobillo, bajan de la Vespa y tocan rápidamente tierra. Marissa da solo dos pasos pero se vuelve rápidamente la presa de Mike. Los cabellos rojizos de ella hacen un extraño contraste con los ojos oscuros de Mike, con su ceja cosida malamente, con esa nariz lesionada y suave, golpeada en el hueso por un bello derechazo, cualquier mes atrás, en la cantina Fiermonti.

'Sueltame, anda, déjame.'

Rápidamente Kurt, San y Blaine se ponen alrededor y fingen ayudarlo a lanzar en el aire a esos cincuenta y cinco kilos bien distribuidos, siempre pendientes de poner las manos en los puestos adecuados.

'Paren, ya basta.'

Las otras muchachas se avecinan al grupo.

'Dejenla quieta.'

'Se han ido solos a hacer cosas, en vez de festejar con nosotros? Bueno, entonces celebramos ahora, a nuestro modo.'

Lanzan a Marissa de nuevo en el aire, riendo y bromeando.

Sam, aun si es poco más pequeño que los otros y regala rosas, se hace su camino a empujones. Agarra a Marissa por la mano justo cuando va bajando, y se la monta en su espalda.

'Ahora basta, paren.'

'Y sino, que?'

Mike sonríe y se pone de frente a el, alargando las piernas. Sus jeans ligeramente más claros en sus gruesos muslos se tensan. Marissa, apoyada en la espalda de Sam, se agarra más fuerte. Hasta aquel momento había aguantado las lagrimas, ahora también la respiración.

'Sino, que harás?'

Sam mira a Mike a los ojos.

'Que coño quieres? Siempre tienes que ser la molestia.'

De los labios de Mike desaparece la sonrisa.

'Que dijiste?'

La rabia hace mover sus pectorales. Sam cierra los puños. Un dedo escondido entre el resto se ajusta con un sonido sordo. Marissa entrecierra los ojos, Kurt se mantiene con el cigarrillo tembloroso en su boca abierta. Silencio. Repentinamente un rugido rompe el aire. La moto de Quinn llega haciendo ruido. Dobla en la curva y avanza veloz, frenando poco después en medio del grupo.

'Bueno, que se hace de bueno?'

Marissa finalmente suspira. Mike mira a Sam.

Una sonrisa ligera deja la discusión para otro momento.

'Nada, Quinn, se habla mucho y no sucede nada.'

'Tienen ganas de estirarse un poco?'

El seguro de la moto cae como un cuchillo y se planta en el suelo. Quinn baja de la moto y se arregla la chaqueta.

'Se aceptan concursantes.'

Pasa cerca de Kurt y, abrazándolo, le quita de la mano la Heineken que acaba de abrir.

'Hola, K.'

'Hola'

Kurt sonríe, feliz de ser su amigo, un poco menos de no tener más la cerveza.

Cuando la cara de Quinn baja después de un largo trago, sus ojos encuentran a Harmony.

'Hola.'

Los suaves labios de ella, ligeramente rosados y pálidos, se mueven apenas, pronunciando ese saludo en voz baja. Sus pequeños dientes blancos, todos pares, se iluminan mientras sus ojos azules, bellísimos, tratan de transmitir todo su amor, inútilmente. Es mucho. Quinn se le acerca, mirándola a los ojos. Harmony lo mira, incapaz de bajar la mirada, de moverse, de hacer cualquier cosa, de parar ese pequeño corazón, que como loco, hace un solo como si fuera Clapton.

'Aguantame esto.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a RM y la FOX y al escritor de 3MSC Federico Moccia.

Queria agradecerles a las personas que dieron follow, favorito y dejaron un review, es la primera historia (aunque no sea mia) que subo al Fanfiction ! Y quería aclararles que si es una adaptación, y si por allí se encuentran que mencionan a Santana o a Quinn es masculino es por el libro (y que sin querer se me pasa) también que Sam no es el novio de Marissa tuve una confusión y en realidad es Sebastián. Creo que eso es todo.

PD: el final no lo tengo en claro, ya que siguiendo el libro Santana (que es pollo) moriría y pues me dolería en el alma hacerle eso pues. Ya veremos como se desenvuelve la historia.

**Capitulo**** 2**

Se quita el reloj Daytona con la correa de acero y lo deja en sus manos. Harmony mira como se aleja, después aprieta el reloj y se lo lleva cerca al oído. Siente el ligero sonido, el mismo que había escuchado cualquier día antes debajo de su almohada, mientras su dueña dormía y ella se mantenía, pasando minutos en silencio, a mirarla. En ese entonces, sin embargo, el tiempo parecía haberse parado.

Quinn se sube en el techo encima de Lazzareschi pasando por el portón del cine Odeon.

'Entonces, quien viene? Acaso quieren invitaciones escritas?'

Mike, Sam y S no se hacen rogar. Uno después del otro, como simios que en vez de pelo tienen chaquetas Avirex, escalan con facilidad el portón. Llegan todos al techo, por ultimo Kurt, ya doblado en dos para recuperar el aliento.

'Ay, ya yo estoy destruido, hago de arbitro.' Y le da un trago a la Heineken que milagrosamente ha logrado no derramar en la fatigosa subida, para los demás un juego de muchachos, para ella una empresa a la Messner.,

El grupo se alinea en la penumbra de la noche.

'Listos?' Kurt grita alzando la mano veloz. Un poco de cerveza le cae debajo a Valentina, una hermosa chica de cabellos marrones en una cola alta, que se envolvió hace poco con David, un tipo bajo hijo de un rico de corbata.

'Coño!' le sale de la boca, creando un gracioso contraste con su cara elegante. 'Ten cuidado, no?'

El resto se ríe, secándose las gotas de cerveza que les han caído también.

Casi todos juntos, una decena de cuerpos tonificados y entrenados se preparan en el techo. Las manos adelante y paralelas, las caras tensas, los pechos anchos.

'Ya! Uno!' grita Kurt, y todos los brazos se doblan, sin fatiga. Silenciosos y aun frescos, llegan al frío mármol y sin mucho tiempo regresan arriba. 'Dos!' abajo de nuevo, mas veloces y decididos. 'Tres!'

Aun, como al comenzar, mas fuertes que cuando comenzaron. 'Cuatro!' Sus caras, gestos casi irreales, sus narices, con pequeñas arrugas, bajan contemporáneamente. Bajan veloces, con facilidad, llegan casi hasta la tierra y de nuevo suben. 'Cinco!' grita Kurt dando un ultimo trago a la lata y lanzándola en el aire. 'Seis!' Con exactitud la golpea. 'Siete!' La lata vuela en alto. Después, como lenta paloma, cae de lleno en la Vespa de Valentina.

'Coño, eres de verdad un ridículo, yo me largo.' Las amigas comienzan a reírse.

David, su novio, para de hacer flexiones y baja del tejado.

'No, anda Vale, no seas así.'

La agarra con los brazos y trata de pararla, logrando con un beso suave interrumpir sus palabras.

'Esta bien, pero dile algo a ese tipo.'

'Ocho!' Kurt baila en el techo moviendo alegre las manos. 'Muchachos, ya uno, con la excusa de que la novia se arrecho, ha parado. Pero la competencia continua'

'Nueve!' Todos ríen y, ligeramente mas calentados, bajan. David mira a Valentina.

'Que se le puede decir a uno así?' Agarra la cara entre sus manos. 'Tesorito, perdónalo, no sabe lo que hace.' Mostrando un discreto conocimiento religioso pero una pésima práctica, debido que apoyado en la vespa de Valentina comienza a besarla apasionadamente, en frente de las otras chicas.

La voz gruesa de Mike con aquel acento particular de su región que, aparte de la piel oliva, le ha dado el sobrenombre, hace eco en la plaza.

'Hey K! Aumenta un poco, me estoy durmiendo.'

'Diez!'

Quinn baja fácilmente. Su corta camiseta azul le cubre los brazos. Los cuales están marcados. En las venas su corazón suena potente, pero aun lento y tranquilo. No como entonces. Ese día su corazón joven había comenzado a batir veloz, como enloquecido.

Dos años atrás. Zona Fleming.

Una tarde cualquiera, si no fuera por su Vespa nueva ultimo modelo, rodando, todavía sin pintarla. Quinn la esta probando, pasa enfrente del Café Fleming cuando siente que lo llaman:

'Quinn, Hola!'

Annalisa, una linda rubia que conoció en el Piper, le viene de frente. Quinn se para.

'Que haces por estas partes?'

'Nada, fui a estudiar a casa de un amigo y ahora regreso a casa.'

En un segundo. Alguno a sus espaldas le quita la gorra.

'Te doy diez segundos para que te vayas de aquí.'

Una tal Poppy, una tipa gruesa y más grande que ella, esta de frente. Tiene su gorra en las manos. Esta de moda esa gorra. En Villa Flaminia la tienen todos. A colores, hecha a mano, de las agujas de alguna chica. Aquella se la había regalado su madre, tomando el puesto de esa chica que todavía no tiene.

'No escuchaste? Vete.'

Annalisa mira alrededor y, entendiendo, se aleja. Quinn baja de la Vespa. El grupo de amigos se le avecina. Se pasan la gorra riendo, hasta que termina en manos de Poppy.

'Devuelvemela!'

'La escucharon? Es una dura. Devuelvelo!' la imita haciendo reír a todos. 'Sino que harás, eh? Me darás una cachetada? Anda, dámela pues.'

Poppy se avecina con las manos abajo, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás. Con la mano libre le indica su mejilla.

'Dale, golpeame aquí.'

Quinn la mira. Por la rabia no puede ver nada más. Trata de golpearla, pero apenas mueve el brazo lo bloquean desde atrás. Poppy pasa por los aires la gorra a uno cercano y le da un puño en el ojo derecho lastimándole la ceja. Después ese bastardo que lo había bloqueado desde atrás lo empuja adelante, hacia las rejas del Café Fleming que, viendo lo sucedido, cerro antes de lo previsto. Quinn se lastima el pecho en contra de la acera, dándose un gran golpe. Le llega rápido una descarga de puños en la espalda, hasta que alguno lo gira. Se encuentra atontado en contra de la acera. Trata de cubrirse, pero no lo logra. Poppy le pone las manos detrás del cuello y aguantándolo a los tubos de hierro de la reja lo mantiene firme. Comienza a darle golpes. Quinn trata de pararse como puede, pero esas manos lo bloquean, no logra quitárselos de encima. Siente la sangre bajar por su nariz y una voz femenina que grita:

'Basta, Basta, paren, así lo masacran!'

Debe ser Annalisa, piensa. Quinn trata de patear, pero las piernas no logran moverse. Siente solo el sonido de los golpes. Ya no le hacen tanto mal. Después llegan los adultos, algunos pasantes, la propietaria del bar. 'Vayanse ya, larguense' Alejan a esos muchachos tirandolos por las camisetas, por las chaquetas, quitándoselos de encima. Quinn se echa lentamente, apoya la espalda en la acera, termina sentado en un escalón. Su Vespa esta allí enfrente, en el suelo como el. Quizás la parte lateral se rayo. Pecado! Estaba siempre pendiente cuando salía del portón de no rayarla.

'Estas mal, muchacha?' Una bella señora se acerca a su cara. Quinn hace señal de no con la cabeza. La gorra de si madre esta ahí en la tierra. Annalisa se largo con los otros. Mama, sin embargo, tu gorra todavía la tengo.

'Toma, Bebe.' Alguno llega con un vaso de agua. 'Tomalo lentamente. Que desgraciados, gentuza de la calle, pero yo se quienes fueron, siempre son los mismos. Esos ociosos que se sientan todos los días aquí al bar'

Quinn bebe el último trago, agradece sonriendo un señor que esta cerca y agarra el vaso vacio. Desconocidos. Trata de alzarse, pero las piernas por un momento parecen ceder. Alguno se da cuenta y se lanza rápido a socorrerlo.

'Muchacha, estas segura de sentirte bien?'

'Estoy bien, gracias. De verdad.'

Quinn se limpia los pantalones. El polvo se va de las piernas. Se limpia la nariz con el suéter ahora arrugado y respira profundamente. Se pone la gorra de nuevo y enciende la Vespa. Un humo blanco y denso sale con gran ruido del tubo de escape. Esta golpeada. La parte lateral derecha vibra más de lo normal. Esta rayada. Después mete primera y mientras los últimos señores se alejan suelta lentamente la fricción. Sin voltearse sale por la bajada.

Recuerdos.

Un poco mas tarde en casa. Quinn abre lento la puerta y trata de llegar a su cuarto sin hacerse sentir, pasando por la sala. Pero el piso es traidor: chilla.

'Eres tu, Quinn?'

La sombra de su mama aparece en la puerta del estudio.

'Si mama, voy a la cama.'

La madre avanza un poco. 'Estas segura de sentirte bien?'

'Si mama, estoy muy bien.'

Quinn trata de llegar al corredor pero la mama es más veloz que ella. El interruptor de la sala se mueve, iluminándola. Quinn se para, como inmortalizado en una fotografía.

'Dios mío! Rusell, rápido, ven acá!' El padre se apura, mientras la mano de la madre se acerca temerosa al ojo de Quinn.

'Que te ha pasado?'

'Nada, me caí de la Vespa.' Quinn se aleja 'Ay!, Mama me duele'

El padre mira las otras heridas en los brazos, la ropa arrugada, el cabello sucio.

'Di la verdad, te han golpeado?'

Su padre siempre ha sido un tipo atento a los detalles. Quinn cuenta más o menos como han sido las cosas y naturalmente la madre, sin entender que a los dieciséis años pueden ya estar ciertas reglas: 'Pero porque no le has dado la gorra? Te hubiera hecho otra…'

Mientras el padre abandona los detalles para ir a algo aun más serio: 'Quinn, di la verdad, la política no tiene nada que ver, verdad?'

Fue llamado el medico de la familia, el cual le ha dado la clásica aspirina y la mando a dormir. Antes de quedarse dormida, Quinn decide que ninguno le pondrá más las manos encima. Nunca más sin salir bien lastimada.

En el escritorio de la secretaria esta una mujer con los cabellos rojos, la nariz un poco larga y los ojos sobresalientes. No es una belleza.

'Hola, te vas a inscribir?'

'Si.'

'Bueno, si te puedes poner cómodo.' Dice girando los ojos mientras toma una tarjeta debajo en las gavetas. No es para nada simpática.

'Nombre?'

'Quinn Fabray.'

'Edad?'

'Diecisiete, el 30 de Abril'

'Direccion?'

'Francesco Benziacci, numero 39' después añade ".14' prediciendo así la pregunta que seguía. La mujer alza la cara.

'El teléfono, no? Solo para la tarjeta…'

'No seria para ir a jugar videopoker.'

Los ojos sobresalientes lo ven por un segundo, después terminan por llenar la tarjeta.

'Son ciento cuarenta y cinco euros, cien para la inscripción y cuarenta y cinco cada mes'

Quinn pone el dinero en el escritorio.

La mujer los mete en una bolsa con cierre que pone en la primera gaveta, después de haber apoyado un sello en una almohadilla mojada de tinta le da un golpe preciso en la tarjeta. Budokan.

'Se paga al inicio de cada mes. El vestidor esta en el piso de abajo. Cerramos en las noches a las nueve.'

Quinn se guarda la billetera en el bolsillo, con la nueva tarjeta en el compartimiento latera y ciento cuarenta y cinco euros menos.

'Toca, toca acá. Es hierro. Pero que digo, acero!' Sam, un tipo alto y de cara simpática muestra unos bíceps gruesos pero poco definidos.

'De que hablas todavía? Mira que si te doy un golpecito puedes desaparecer.'

Santana se da en la espalda, haciendo ruido. 'Esto si es verdadero" sudor, fatiga, carne, esa que tienes tu es toda agua.'

'Pero si eres una niña, eres minúscula.'

'Sin embargo, acabo de alzar ciento veinte! Cuanto coño haces tu?'

'Rapido. Pero que, estas bromeando? Alzo dos como si nada, ve como lo hago eh?'

Sam se pone debajo de la balanza. Alarga los brazos, alza el asta y la lleva arriba, firme. Baja lentamente y mirando la balanza a pocos centímetros del mentón, le da un empujón, esforzando los pectorales. 'Uno!' Después siempre controlándolo, baja con la balanza, apoya en el pecho y la sube de nuevo. 'Dos! Y si quieres lo puedo hacer con mas peso.'

Santana no se hace repetir dos veces: 'En serio? Entonces prueba con esta.'

Antes de que Sam pueda poner la balanza en los sujetadores, mete una pequeña pieza lateral de dos kilos y medio, la balanza comienza a doblar hacia la derecha. 'Hey! Que coño haces? Eres tonta…?'

Sam trata de mantenerlo, pero lentamente la balanza comienza a caer. Los musculos lo abandonan. La balanza le cae en el pecho, pesada.

'Coño, quitamelo de encima, me esta ahogando.'

Santana ríe como una loca: 'Lo que quieras, puedo hacerlo hasta con dos piezas. Entonces? Te puse una nada mas y ya estas así? Estas de verdad destruido, eh?, vamos súbela, anda, súbela…' le grita casi en la cara. 'Subela pues!' y mas risas.

'Me lo puedes quitar de encima, dale!' Sam se ha vuelto completamente morado, un poco por la rabia, otro poco porque de verdad se esta sofocando.

Dos muchachos, mas pequeños, que estaban en una maquina cercana, se miran indecisos de que hacer. Viendo que Sam comienza a toser y que haciendo esfuerzos bestiales no logra quitarse esa balanza de encima, deciden ayudarlo.

San esta echado en la tierra, boca abajo. Ríe como una loca, golpeando las manos en la madera del suelo. En un momento se gira de nuevo hacia Sam con las lagrimas en los ojos, pero lo ve ahí, de pie enfrente a ella. Los dos muchachos lo liberaron.

'Oh! Como coño lo lograste?'

Santana se da rápido a la fuga, aun riendo y tropezando sobre una balanza. Sam, tosiendo, lo persigue.

'Parate, te golpeare, te masacrare. Te daré un puño en la cabeza y te haré ser mas baja de lo que eres.'

Se persiguen furiosamente por todo el gimnasio. Girando alrededor de las maquinas, parándose detrás de columnas, volviendo a correr repentinamente. Santana, en el intento de parar al amigo, le lanza encima algunas pesas. Esas piezas de goma caen al suelo pesadas, esquivadas por Sam, que no se para por nada. Sam va a las escaleras que dan hacia el vestidor femenino. Corriendo choca con una chica y termina contra la puerta, abriéndola. Todo el resto, desnudas, que se están cambiando para la lección de aeróbica, inician a gritar como locas. Sam se para en los últimos escalones, extasiado de aquel panorama de suaves colinas, humanas y rosadas. Rápidamente Santana mira hacia atrás

'Coño, no lo creo, esto es el paraíso…'

'Vayanse al infierno!'

Una chica ligeramente más cubierta que las otras va hacia la puerta cerrándola en su cara. Los dos amigos se mantienen un momento en silencio.

'Viste la del fondo a la derecha, los senos que tenia?'

'La primera a la derecha… el culo de ella lo pasas por alto?'

Santana agarrar al amigo bajo su brazo, moviendo la cabeza. 'Cosas increíbles, eh?, Claro que no lo paso por alto, no soy hetero como tu.'

Así, después de esa breve pausa erótica, regresan a perseguirse.

Quinn abre la hoja de su tarjeta, se la dio Ken Tanaka, el instructor del gimnasio.

'Comienza con cuatro series de apertura, en aquel banco. Agarra los pesos de cinco kilos, te debes alargar y abrir un poco, muchacha. Primero ten una base gruesa, después podrás construir encima.' Quinn no se lo hace repetir.

Se extiende en la banca arqueada y comienza. Los hombros le duelen, ese peso parece enorme. Hace de los ejercicios laterales, baja a tocar la tierra y de nuevo arriba. Después detrás de la cabeza. De nuevo. Cuatro series de diez, cada día, cada semana. Después de las primeras semanas, ya esta mejor, los hombros no le duelen tanto, los brazos han ligeramente crecido y hasta las piernas se han reforzado. Cambia alimentación. En la mañana una merengada con proteínas en polvo, un huevo, leche, hígado de merluza. En el almuerzo poca pasta, un bistec en sangre, levadura de cerveza y granos. Las noches en el gimnasio. Siempre. Alternando los ejercicios, trabajando un día la parte de arriba y otro día la de abajo. Los musculos parecen enloquecer. Reposan, como buenos cristianos, solo el domingo. El lunes se comienza de nuevo. Cualquier kilo de mas, semana a semana, paso a paso. Se volvió amigo de Santana, Sam y todo el resto del gimnasio.

Un día, pasados dos meses, llega Mike.

'Quien quiere hacer flexiones conmigo?'

Mike es uno de los primeros socios del Budokan. Es grueso y potente, nadie quiere competir con el.

'Coño, nunca los invite a tener una pelea, solo he dicho para hacer flexiones.'

Santana y Sam continúan a entrenarse en silencio.

Con Mike siempre terminas en pelea. Si pierdes te molesta hasta el infinito, si ganas, bueno, no se sabe que podría suceder. Nunca ha sucedido que alguien le haya ganado a Mike.

'Entonces, no hay nadie en este gimnasio de mierda que quiera hacer alguna flexión conmigo?'

Mike mira alrededor.

'Estoy yo.'

Se voltea. Quinn esta frente a el, Mike la mira de la cabeza a los pies.

'Ok. Vayamos para allá.'

Entran en un pequeño cuarto. Mike se quita la guardacamisa enseñando pectorales enormes y brazos bien proporcionados.

'Entonces, estas listo?'

'Cuando quieras.'

Mike se echa al suelo. Quinn de frente a el. Comienzan a hacer flexiones. Quinn resiste lo más que puede. Al final, destruida, cae a tierra. Mike hace otras cinco veloces, después se alza y le da una palmada a Quinn.

'Bravo, Muchacha, no estas mal. Las ultimas las hiciste todas con esta.' Y le da amigablemente un consejo. Quinn sonríe, no logro ganarle. Todos regresan a sus ejercicios. Quinn se masajea los músculos dolorosos de los brazos. Algo es seguro: Mike es mucho mas fuerte que ella, todavía es muy temprano.

Aquel día. Solo ocho meses después.

Poppy y sus amigos están enfrente del Café Fleming, ríen y bromean bebiendo cerveza. Alguno come la pizza roja, todavía humeante, lamiendo los ángulos laterales para parar el tomate que gotea. Algún otro fuma un cigarrillo. Algunas muchachas escuchan divertidas el cuento de un tipo que hace muchos gestos, hablando acerca de su tema principal: fue despedido, pero finalmente tuvo una satisfacción. Rompió todas las botellas del local, la primera en forma particular.

'Saben que he hecho? Me había molestado tanto que le lance la botella en la cabeza.'

También Annalisa esta ahí. La noche de la riña no había llamado a Quinn, no había sabido nada de ella. Pero no importa. Quinn no es un mujer que sufre por soledad. Hasta entonces no había tenido mas noticias de ninguno de ellos. Entonces, un poco preocupado, ese día, los fue a buscar.

'Poppy, amiga, como estas?'

Poppy mira a la mujer desconocida que viene de frente. Tiene algo familiar, esos ojos, el color de los cabellos, la forma de la cara, pero no la recuerda. Esta bien ejercitado, tiene brazos gruesos y un buen torso. Quinn, viendo su mirada intrigante, le sonríe, tratando de ponerla cómoda.

'De mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, eh? Como te va?'

Quinn pasa el brazo detrás de la espalda de Poppy, amigablemente.

Mike, Santana y Sam, felices de acompañarlo, se meten en medio del grupo. Annalisa todavía sonríe, cuando se encuentra la mirada de Quinn. Es la única que la reconoce. La sonrisa lentamente se va de sus labios. Quinn deja de mirarla y se dedica totalmente a su amiga Poppy que continua a mirarla perpleja.

'Disculpa, pero en este momento no me acuerdo.'

'Como puede ser!' Quinn le sonríe teniéndolo siempre abrazado, como dos viejas amigas que no se ven desde hace mucho tiempo. 'Me haces sentirme mal. Espera. Quizás te acuerdes de esto.' Saca del pantalón de los jeans la gorra. Poppy mira esa vieja tela, después la cara sonriente de la mujer que la tiene abrazada. Sus ojos, esos cabellos. Claro. Era esa pequeña que amenazo hace mucho tiempo.

'Coño…' Poppy trata de quitarse el brazo de Quinn, pero la mano de ella la agarra fuerte por los cabellos, inmovilizándola.

'Memoria corta, eh? Adiós Poppy.' Y se lo lleva hacia ella y le da un golpe bestial que le aporrea la nariz. Poppy se dobla llevandose las manos a la cara. Quinn le da una patada en la cara, con toda su fuerza. Poppy salta hacia atrás y se golpea contra la acera con un ruido de hierro.

Rápidamente Quinn esta encima de ella, antes que se levante la inmoviliza con una mano en la garganta. Con la derecha le da una serie de puños, golpeándolo desde lo alto hasta lo bajo, por la frente, por las cejas, lastimándole el labio.

Da un paso atrás y le da una patada derecha en plena barriga quitándole el aliento.

Alguno de los amigos de Poppy trata de intervenir pero Mike lo bloquea rápido. 'Bueno, calma, quédate en tu puesto eh?'

Poppy esta en el suelo, Quinn la llena de patadas en el cuello, en la barriga. Poppy trata de cerrarse, cubriéndose la cara, pero Quinn es imposible, golpea en donde consiga un espacio, después comienza a pisarlo arriba. Alza la pierna y le da una patada con el talón. Seco, con fuerza, en el oído, que se rompe rápido, en los musculos de las piernas, en sus caderas, casi saltándole encima, con todo tu peso. Poppy, chillando con cada golpe, moviéndose a gatas, pronuncia un piadoso: 'Basta, basta, te lo ruego!', casi tosiendo por la sangre que le salía de la nariz directamente hacia la garganta y escupiendo un poco de saliva que le sale del labio roto y sangrante.

Quinn se para. Recupera el aliento saltando en sus piernas, mirando a su enemiga en la tierra, inmóvil, destruida. Después se gira y se lanza encima de un rubio que esta a sus espaldas. Es aquel que ocho meses antes la había bloqueado de atrás. Lo golpea con el puño en plena boca, dándole con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Al tipo le saltan tres dientes. Dos terminan en el suelo. Quinn lo agarra por la espalda. Inmovilizándolo, comienza a llenarle la cara de puños. Después lo agarra por los cabellos y le bate la cabeza contra el suelo, con violencia. De repente dos brazos fuertes lo bloquean. Es Santana. Por debajo de las costillas lo tira hacia arriba: 'Anda Quinn, basta, vamos, lo estas masacrando.'

Hasta Mike y Sam se le acercan. Mike ya había tenido problemas con alguno de los otros.

'Si, vamonos es mejor. Quizás cualquier estupido ha llamado la poli.'

Quinn regresa a respirar normalmente, da un medio giro hacia los amigos de Poppy que la miran en silencio. 'Pedazos de mierda!' y le escupe a uno que esta cerca con un vaso de Coca-Cola en mano, golpeándolo en plena cara. Pasa frente a Annalisa y le sonríe. Ella trata de devolver la sonrisa, un poco asustada, sin entender bien que hacer. Mueve apenas el labio superior y le sale una extraña mueca. Quinn y los otros se montan en sus motos y se alejan. Sam maneja como un loco, con Mike detrás, gritan ambos, yendo arriba y abajo, dueños de la calle. Después se acercan Santana, con Quinn atrás.

'Coño, esa rubia te la podías haber agarrado… estaba muy bien'

'Si eres exagerado, Sam. Siempre tienes que hacer todo al mismo tiempo. Con calma, no? Tienes que saber esperar. Hay un tiempo para todo.'

Esa noche Quinn va a la casa de Annalisa y sigue el consejo de Sam. Muchas veces. Ella se lamentaba no haberla llamado antes, jura que le desagrada, que quería haberlo hecho, pero ha tenido tantas cosas que hacer. En los días siguientes Annalisa lo llama mas seguido. Quinn esta tan ocupada que no consigue el tiempo siquiera para responder el teléfono.

Una chica que vive cerca enciende una radio portátil que suena la clásica canción 'Bambino'. 'Cientonueve!'

Kurt, un poco ebrio, salta sobre el techo bailando en sus zapatos Clark de piel, sudados y sin lazos, trata de hacer un descanso. Va mal. 'Yahooo!' mueve las manos con fuerza. 'Cientodiez!'

'Atencion, damos el premio a los mas sudados. En el numero uno conseguimos Mike. Vistosas manchas debajo de las axilas, parece una fuente. Ciento once!'

Quinn, Joe y Mike hacen un esfuerzo increíble. Llegan los tres abajo, emocionados, rojos y cansados.

'En nuestro Hit Sudados el numero dos lo tiene Joe. Como pueden ver, la esplendida camiseta Ralph Lauren ha cambiado de color. Ahora es un verde descolorido, o mejor, verde podrido.'

Kurt, agitando los puños cerca del pecho, sigue con la cabeza el pedazo que el DJ de la radio ha anunciado como suceso del año: Tardes Negras. Da un giro y continua:

'Cientodoce!' y naturalmente la ultima es Quinn… casi perfecta, ligeramente despeinada' Kurt se inclina para verla mejor, después se alza moviendo las manos en el aire.

'Increible, he visto una gota de sudor, pero les aseguro, era una sola! Ciento trece!'

Quinn sube, siente los ojos borrosos. Algunas gotas de sudor bajan por la frente esparciéndose en las pestañas como un colirio fastidioso. Cierra los ojos, siente los hombros adoloridos, los brazos tensos, las venas pulsantes, sigue empujando y lentamente sube de nuevo. 'Siiii!' Quinn mira al lado. Mike también lo esta logrando. Estira completamente los brazos. Falta solo Joe.

Quinn y Mike miran a su amigo-enemigo subir cansado y chillando, centímetro a centímetro, segundo a segundo, mientras los gritos de abajo aumentan:

'Joe, Joe, Joe…!'

Joe, como paralizado, se detiene de repente, después temblando mueve la cabeza: 'No, no lo lograre.' Se mantiene por un momento inmóvil, y ese es su ultimo pensamiento. Cae de golpe, dando apenas tiempo de voltear la cabeza. Se golpea con todo el peso el pecho en el mármol.

'Cientocatorce!'

Quinn y Mikeo bajan, veloces, esperando solo el fin de la flexión, después regresan a subir rápidos, como si hubieran conseguido una nueva fuerza, nueva energía. Son ellos solos corriendo hacia la meta. O primer lugar o nada.

'Cientoquince!' Vuelven a bajar.

El ritmo aumenta. Como si hubiera entendido, Kurt se pone serio.

'Cientodieciseis!' uno después del otro pronuncia solo los números. Veloz. Esperando que lleguen arriba para darles el sucesivo.

'Cientodiecisiete!' De nuevo abajo.

'Cientodieciocho!' Quinn aumenta aun, soplando.

'Cientodiecinueve!' Baja y de nuevo sube, rápidamente. Mike lo sigue, esforzándose, gimiendo, cada vez mas rojo.

'Cientoveinte, ciento veintiuno. Increíble, muchachos!' Ninguno habla mas. Debajo solo reina el silencio de los grandes momentos.

'Cientoveintidos.' Solo la música de fondo. 'Cientoveintitres…'

Entonces Mike se para a la mitad, comienza a gritar, como si alguna cosa dentro de el lo detuviera.

Quinn, en lo alto de su flexión, lo mira. Mike es como inmóvil. Tiembla gritando, pero sus brazos no lo quieren escuchar, no lo escuchan más. Entonces da un último grito, como una bestia herida que le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de carne. Su supremacía. E inexorablemente, lento comienza a caer. Ha perdido. Desde abajo se alza un grito. Alguno abre una cerveza: 'Siii, aquí esta, la nueva ganadora es Quinn!'

Kurt se le avecina festejando, pero Quinn mueve la cabeza.

Como una orden por aquel gesto, la plaza regresa a estar en silencio. Desde abajo, en la radio, casi una señal del destino: un pedazo de Springsteen, I'm going down. Quinn sonríe dentro de ella, se lleva la mano derecha a la espalda y después baja, sobre una sola mano, gritando.

Toca el mármol, lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y de nuevo para arriba, temblando y empujando solo con su derecha, con toda su fuerza, con toda su rabia. Un grito de liberación sale de su garganta:

'Siii!' Donde no había llegado la fuerza, llego su voluntad. Se mantiene inmóvil así, de nuevo arriba, con la frente hacia el cielo, como una estatua gritona, contra de la oscuridad de la noche, la belleza de las estrellas.

'Yahooo!' Kurt grita como un loco. En la plaza todos explotan siguiendo ese grito, encienden las motos y las Vespas sonando las bocinas, gritando. Santana comienza a patear la caseta postal.

Sam tira una botella de cerveza enfrente de una vitrina. Las ventanas de los edificios alrededor se abren. Una alarma lejana comienza a sonar. Viejos en camisas de noche salen a sus balcones gritando preocupados: 'Que sucede?' Alguno grita que hagan silencio. Una señora amenaza con llamar a la policía. Como por un hechizo, todas las motos se mueven. Santana, Sam y los otros se ponen a correr, saltando en sus asientos, mientras los tubos de escape dan humo blanco. Cualquier lata continua a hacer sonido rodando, las muchachas todas van a casa. Harmony esta aun mas enamorada.

Joe se acerca a Quinn. 'Buen duelo, no?'

'Nada malo.'

Las otras motos también se acercan, ocupando toda la calle, sin importarle de cualquier maquina que suena pasándoles a lado velozmente. _Kurt_ se para encima de su vieja Vespa. 'Se que hay una fiesta por Cassia. En el 1130. Es una residencia.'

'Pero nos dejaran entrar?'

Kurt les asegura: 'Conozco a una que esta allá.'

'Quien es?'

'Kitty.'

'Pero, ustedes tuvieron algo?'

'Si.'

'Entonces no nos dejaran pasar.'

Riendo, se montan casi todos al mismo tiempo. Frenando y acelerando giran a la izquierda. Algunos andan en una rueda, todos sin prestarle atención al semáforo. Después llegan la avenida Cassia a toda velocidad.

Un apartamento caliente, ventanas con largos vidrios desde donde se ve la avenida Olímpica. Buenos cuadros en las paredes, de un tal Fantuzzi. Cuatro cornetas en los ángulos de la sala difunden un CD bien mezclado. La música se apodera de los muchachos que, hablando, se tropiezan casi todo el tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a RM y la FOX y al escritor de 3MSC Federico Moccia.

**Capitulo**** 3**

'Marley, hey! Casi no te reconocía'

'No me eches broma tu también, eh?'

'Hablaba de la ropa, estas muy bien, en serio…'

Marley se mira la falda, Sugar ya la ha visto antes, se da cuenta del sarcasmo.

'Sugar!'

'Que te molesta? Te pareces la Bonopane, la gafa que vive en el 3B que en las mañanas llega toda desarreglada…'

'Como logras ser así de simpática todo el tiempo, eh?'

'Es por esto que somos amigas.'

'Nunca dije que era tu amiga!'

Sugar se pone de frente.

'Un beso, hacemos las paces?'

'Marley sonríe. Se dirige hacia a ella cuando ve a sus espalda a Jake Palombi.

'Jake!'

Deja el cachete de Sugar y sigue derecho, esperando, antes o después, concentrar su boca en el.

'Como estas?'

Jake se mantiene por un momento confuso.

'Bien y tu?'

'Buenisimo.'

Se saludan con un beso apurado. Después el pasa a saludar a sus amigos. Sugar la alcanza y le sonríe.

'No te preocupes, esta haciendo de celebridad.'

Se quedan mirándolo un rato. Jake habla con algunos chicos, después se voltea hacia ella, la mira de nuevo y al final sonríe. Finalmente ha entendido.

'Caramba! Si que has exagerado… no te había reconocido.'

Rachel atraviesa la sala. Algunas chicas bailan entre ellas. En un lado, un aparente DJ, tratando de imitar a DJ Francesco, intenta un rap que tiene poco éxito. Una chica baila desenfrenada, lanzando los brazos en alto.

Rachel mueve la cabeza sonriendo.

'Britanny!'

La cara ligeramente afilada, enmarcado de largos cabellos rubios, se voltea.

'Rachel, Guauuu!' Corre hacia ella y la abraza besándola, casi ahogándola. 'Como estas?'

'Buenisimo. Me había dicho que no venias!'

'Si, lo se, pero fuimos a una fiesta por la Olgiata, pero no sabes que fastidio era! Estaba con Finn, pero nos escapamos rápido de allí. Y estamos acá, porque, no estas feliz?'

'Bromeas, muy feliz. Preparaste la lección de latín? Mira que mañana te interroga, solo faltas tu para terminar el ciclo.'

'Si, lo se, he estudiado toda la tarde, después he debido salir con mi mama, fui al centro. Mira, compre esto, te gusta?' Y dando una extraña pirueta, mas de bailarina que de modelo de traje, hace girar a un divertido sobretodo de corte azul'

'Mucho…'

'Dema me ha dicho que estoy muy bien…'

'En serio? Tu sabes mi teoría, no?'

'Todavía? Pero si somos amigas de una vida!'

'Deja quieta mi teoría.'

'Hola Rachel.' Un chico de aspecto simpático, con los rulos marrones y la piel clara se acerca.

'Hola Finn, como estas?'

'Buenisimo. Has visto que linda la ropa de Brittany?'

'Si. A juzgar por mi teoría, le queda muy bien.' Rachel le sonríe. 'Voy a saludar a Tina, que todavía no la he felicitado.' Se aleja. Finn se queda mirándola.

'Que quería decir con eso de la teoría?'

'Oh, nada, sabes como es ella… es la mujer de las miles teorías y ninguna practica, o casi.'

Brittany se ríe, después mira mejor a Finn. Sus miradas se encuentran por un segundo. Esperemos que esta vez no tenga razón.

'Anda, ven a bailar…' Brittany baja tomada de la mano y llega al grupo.

'Hola Tina, feliz cumpleaños!'

'Oh, Rachel, Hola!' Se intercambian dos besos sinceros.

'Te ha gustado el regalo?'

'Bellisimo, en serio. Justo lo que necesitaba.'

'Lo sabíamos… fue una idea mía. Después de todo, siempre saltabas la primera hora y tampoco es que vivieras muy lejos.'

A sus espaldas llega Noah Puckerman.

'Que le has regalado?'

Rachel se gira sonriente, pero al verlo cambia la expresión.

'Hola Noah.'

'Me regalaron un despertador bellísimo'

'Ah, que lindo, en serio.'

'Sabes, el también me hizo un regalo bellísimo.'

'Ah si? Que cosa?'

'Un cojin todo bordado. Ya lo puse en mi cama.'

'Ten cuidado, seguramente te pedirá de probarlo.' E dándole una sonrisa forzada a Puckerman se aleja hacia la terraza. Tina la mira.

'A mi el cojin me gusto muchísimo. De verdad…'

En realidad le gustaría también probarlo con el.

Noah le sonríe. 'Lo creo, discúlpame.'

'Pero… dentro de poco sirven la pasta…' le grita detrás Tina tratando de pararlo de algún modo.

En la terraza, de poltronas suaves, con cojines claros de flores, un techo de madera con luces tenues bien escondidas detrás de ramas de alguna planta. Un jazmín se enrolla alrededor de las otras plantas. Rachel pasea en el suelo de cerámica. El fresco viento de la noche le agita los cabellos, le acaricia la piel quitándole un poco de su perfume y dejando solo algún leve escalofrío.

'Que cosa debo hacer para que me perdones?'

Rachel sonriendo para si misma se cierra la chaqueta, cubriéndose.

'Que cosa no debiste haber hecho para no molestarme.'

Noah se le acerca.

'Es una noche tan bella… es tonto arruinarla peleando.'

'A mi me gusta muchísimo pelear.'

'Me he dado cuenta.'

'Pero también me gusta hacer las paces… la verdad me gusta sobretodo eso. Sin embargo, contigo no se, pero no logro perdonarte.'

'Es porque estas confundida. Un poco quieres estar conmigo, un poco no. Clásico! Una cosa típica de todas las mujeres.'

'Eso, ese 'todas' es lo que te lo arruina.'

'Me rindo… te gusto el film de la otra noche?'

'Si solo me lo hubieses dejado ver!'

'He dicho que me rindo. Bueno, entonces te mandare la película en cinta a tu casa. Así la vez tranquila, sola, sin nadie que te disturbe. Por cierto, sabes que me han dicho?'

'Que?'

'Que lo disfrutas mas cuando sabe a mantecado.'

Rachel riendo trata de golpearlo.

'Puerco!'

Noah le para el brazo en el aire.

'Para! Era un chiste. Paz?'

Sus caras se acercan. Rachel mira sus ojos: son muy bellos, casi como su sonrisa.

'Paz.' Se rinde.

Noah se le avecina y le da un leve beso en los labios. Esta volverse mas profundo cuando Rachel se separa y regresa a ver afuera.

'Que noche mas esplendida, mira la luna!'

Noah suspirando alza los ojos al cielo.

Algunas nubes ligeramente navegan el azul oscuro del cielo. Acarician la luna, cubriéndose de luz, aclarándose por partes.

'Es bella, verdad?'

Puckerman responde simplemente 'Si', sin apreciar verdaderamente toda la belleza de esa noche. Rachel mira a lo lejos. Las casas, los techos, los prados a los bordes de la ciudad, las filas de altos pinos, una larga carretera, las luces de un automóvil, sonidos lejanos. Si solo pudiera ver mejor, si daría cuenta de esos muchachos que corren, riendo y sonando las cornetas. Quizás reconocería a aquella chica de la moto. Es la misma que había encontrado una mañana mientras iba a la escuela. Y que se estaba avecinando.

Puck la abraza y le toca los cabellos.

'Estas bellísima esta noche.'

'Esta noche?'

'Siempre.'

'Así esta mejor.'

Rachel se deja besar.

Mucho más lejos en la misma ciudad.

En una perfecta camisa blanca, con pocos cabellos en la cabeza y gotas de sudor, un mesonero gordito pasa entre todos los invitados con una bandeja de plata. Cada tanto una mano sale de un grupo de personas y se adueña de un cóctel ligero con pedazos de fruta flotando adentro. Otra, mas veloz, coloca un vaso vacio. En el borde, marcas de labial. Se puede ver perfectamente donde la mujer ha bebido y que tipo de labios tiene. El mesonero piensa que seria divertido reconocer que mujer habrá sido tan solo por los vasos. Eróticas huellas digitales. Con este pensamiento vuelve a entrar en la cocina, donde olvida rápidamente esa fantasía a la Sherlock Colmes. La cocinera lo regaña recordándole de llevar la bandeja con los pasapalos fritos.

'Querida, estas muy bien.'

En la sala una mujer de cabellos muy colorados se gira hacia la amiga y le sonríe, siguiendo el juego.

'Pero has hecho alguna cosa?'

'Si, me he encontrado un amante.'

'Ah si? Y que hace?'

'El cirujano plástico.'

Ríen las dos. Después agarrando una alcachofa frita, se mueven mas hacia un lado y le confiesa el secreto.

'Me he inscrito en el gimnasio de Barbara Bouchet.'

'Ah si? Como es?'

'Fabulosa! Deberías venir.'

'Lo haré seguramente.'

Y queriendo preguntarle cuanto cuesta el mes, piensa que lo descubrirá por su cuenta, en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Después se apodera de una mozzarella frita y la manda a la barriga serena, total después se lograría deshacer de ella.

Leroy saca el paquete de Marlboro y se prende un cigarrillo. Deja salir el humo, saboreándolo hasta el fin.

'Hey, tienes una corbata bellísima.'

'Gracias.'

'Te queda verdaderamente bien, en serio.' Leroy muestra orgulloso su corbata vinotinto y después, por instinto, baja el cigarrillo escondiéndolo y busca a Shelby. Mira alrededor, se encuentra con algunas caras recién llegadas, los saluda sonriendo, y después, al no encontrarla le da otra fumada mas tranquilo.

'Muy bella, verdad? Es un regalo de Shelby.'

Una mesita baja de marfil, con aceitunas y pistachos reunidos en pequeños envases de plata. Una mano acompañada de uñas bien cuidadas deja caer las partes inservibles de un pistacho.

'Estoy preocupada por mi hija.'

'Porque?'

Shelby logra mostrarse bastante interesada, aquel intento de conservar la confianza de Marina.

'Frecuenta un bueno para nada, uno que no hace nada, uno que esta siempre en la calle.'

'Y de cuando se están viendo?'

'Ayer han celebrado seis meses. Lo supe por mi hijo. Sabes que cosa ha hecho el, eh, sabes que cosa ha hecho?'

Shelby deja caer un pistacho muy cerrado. Ahora esta sinceramente interesada.

'No, dime.'

'La ha llevado a la pizzería. Pero te das cuenta? En una pizzería en la calle Vittorio'

'Bueno, pero estos muchachos no trabajan, quizás los padres…'

'Si, pero quien sabe de quien nace… le ha llevado doce rosas feas, pequeñas, de esas que apenas llegas a la casa y se caen los pétalos. Seguramente la habrá comprado en el semáforo. Esta mañana en la cocina le he preguntado: 'Marissa, que es este horror?'. 'Mama, no te atrevas a botarlas!' Imaginate! Pero cuando regreso de la escuela no eran mas. Yo le dije que había sido Ziua, la señora de servicio filipina, entonces se ha puesto a gritar y se marcho lanzando la puerta.'

'Acerca de estas historias no debes absolutamente obstaculizarla, sino es peor, que después Marissa se obstina. Déjala ser, veras que terminara por su cuenta. Y ha regresado?'

'No, ha llamado diciendo que iba a dormir donde la Piristi, aquella linda muchacha rubia, un poco rellenita, la hija de Giovanna. El es el administrador de la Serfim, ella se ha arreglado toda. Justamente, se lo puede permitir.'

'En serio? Pero si no se nota…'

'Usan esta nueva técnica, te estiran desde atrás de las orejas. Es perfectamente invisible. Entonces, puede salir con Rachel? Me daría tanto gusto.'

'Pero claro, estas bromeando?, le diré que la llame.'

Finalmente Shelby se concede un pistacho. Esta mas abierto que los otros. Deja su cáscara por la boca de ella, y para el no es un intercambio conveniente.

'Filippo? Shelby ha dicho que convencerá a Rachel de llevar a Marissa con su grupo.'

'Ah, Buenísimo, te lo agradezco.'

Filippo, un hombre joven, con la cara reposada, parece estar mas interesado también a los pistachos que a las vivencias de su hija. Se dobla hacia delante, apoderándose de aquel que Shelby había ya elegido como su futura victima. Ella lo guarda sospechosa detrás de las orejas, buscando también en el alguna señal de aquella inesperada juventud.

'Hola Leroy.'

'Estas Bellísimo.'

Una sonrisa perfecta dice 'Gracias', y mirándolo se aleja con un traje que costaría al menos ciento cincuenta euros. Lo habrá hecho a propósito? En su pensamiento lentamente ese traje oscuro se desaparece e imagina que ropa llevara debajo, pero después le viene una duda: habrá alguna cosa que dejar a la imaginación? Justo en ese momento llega Shelby. Leroy da una ultima probada al cigarrillo y la apaga veloz en el cenicero.

'Dentro de un poco comenzamos a jugar. Te aconsejo, no hagas como siempre. Cuando no llega la carta, después de un poco que no logres Gin, retirate.'

'Y si tiene mas bajo que yo?'

'Retirate cuando tengas bajas.'

Leroy sonríe compuesto. 'Si querida, como quieras.' El cigarrillo paso invisible.

'Por cierto, te había dicho que no fumaras.'

Equivocado.

'Pero una sola, no me hace mal…'

'Una o diez… es el olor lo que me fastidia.'

Shelby se va hacia la mesa verde. También el resto toman asiento. No hay nada que hacer, no se le escapa nada. Sentándose Shelby mira bastante al hombre del raje de cincuenta y cinco euros. Por un momento Leroy tiene miedo que lea también el pensamiento.

Tina, eufórica por sus dieciocho años, por la fiesta que sale a la perfección, corre al intercomunicador.

'Respondo yo.' Pasando a un tipo que estaba por allí con un plato lleno de pizzas pequeñas.

'Hola. Esta Kitty verdad?'

'Kitty quien?'

'Giacomini, una rubia.'

'Ah si, que le debo decir?'

'Nada, si me abres. Soy su hermano, le debo dejar las llaves.'

Tina oprime una vez el botón del intercomunicador, después para estar segura de haberlo abierto, lo presiona de nuevo. Va a la cocina, toma dos grandes Coca-Colas del refrigerador y se dirige hacia la sala. Encuentra una chica rubia que esta hablando con un chico con los cabellos llenos de gelatina y echados hacia atrás.

'Kitty, esta subiendo tu hermano…'

'Ah…' es la única cosa que Kitty logra decir. 'Gracias.'

Y después de haberlo dicho se mantiene con la boca abierta. El muchacho a su lado pierde un poco su estaticidad y se concede un ligero estupor.

'Kitt', pasa algo malo?'

'No, no pasa nada malo, aparte del hecho que yo soy hija única.'

'Eso, aquí es.' Mike y Joe leen de primeros la tarjeta en el timbre del cuarto piso. 'Son los Micchi, no?'

Kurt suena el timbre.

La puerta se abre casi de inmediato.

Tina se mantiene en la puerta, mira el grupo de chicos musculosos y despeinados. Están vestidos un poco casual, piensa tan amablemente.

'Puedo hacer alguna cosa?'

Kurt se le para enfrente: 'Buscamos a Kitty, soy su hermano.'

Como por magia, Kitty aparece en la puerta, acompañada por el chico con quien hablaba.

'Ah, aquí esta, tu hermano.'

Tina se aleja. Kitty mira preocupada el grupo.

'Y quien seria mi hermano?'

'Yo!' Sam alza la mano.

Santana también la alza 'Yo también, somos gemelos, como en el film de Schwarzenegger. El es el gafo.' Todos se ríen.

'Nosotros también somos hermanos' Uno después del otro alzan la mano. 'Si, nos queremos mucho.'

El acompañante de Kitty no esta entendiendo todo. Opta por una expresión que combina muy bien con su cabello.

Kitty se dirige hacia Kurt firme.

'Pero como te ha venido a la mente de venir con toda esta gente, eh?'

Santana sonríe, arreglándose la chaqueta: el resultado es siempre pésimo. 'Esta fiesta me parece un velorio, al menos la avivamos un poco, anda Kitty no te molestes.'

'Y quien se esta molestando? Basta con que se vayan.'

'Ah Kurt', ya me canse de esperar, Permiso?' Mike, sin esperar que Kitty se quite de la puerta, entra.

El acompañante pegostoso de repente entiende todo: coleados. Y con un resplandor de inteligencia se aleja alcanzando a los verdaderos invitados en la sala. Kitty trata de pararlos.

'No Kurt, anda, no puedes entrar'

'Disculpa, permiso, disculpa'

Imposible, uno detrás del otro todos pasan: Joe, Sam, Santana, Blaine, Quinn y los otros.

'Anda Kitt', no seas así, veras que no pasara nada.'

Kurt la toma bajo su brazo.

'Y si pasa algo, como va a ser culpa? Es de tu hermano por haberse traído toda esta gente…' Después, como si se preocupara que alguno entrara sin invitación, cierra la puerta.

Mike y Joe se lanzan literalmente en el buffet, devorando panes con salami, suaves, con la mantequilla regada en la parte superior, esa redonda, pero no la prueban, lo tragan directamente sin masticarla. Se ha vuelta casi una competencia. Y mas pizzas, sándwiches mezclados de pastas dulces y pequeños chocolates.

Al final Mike se ahoga. Joe le da golpes cada vez mas fuertes en la espalda, la ultima tan fuerte que Mike comienza a toser, escupiendo pedazos de comida en lo que quedaba del Buffet. La mayor parte de los invitados que estaban cerca se meten inmediatamente a dieta. Kurt comienza a reír como loco, Kitty a preocuparse seriamente.

Blaine gira por el salón. Parece un cuidadoso coleccionista: agarra los objetos pequeños, se los lleva cercano a los ojos, revisa los números estampados y si son de plata se los mete en el bolsillo.

Rápidamente lo fumadores son obligados a botar las cenizas en las plantas.

Santana, como buena profesional, busca rápido el cuarto de la madre. Lo encuentra. Ha sido sabiamente cerrado con llave. Pero la llave la han dejado puesta en la cerradura. Ingenuos. Santana abre la puerta. Las carteras de las muchachas están todas en la cama, ordenadamente. Comienza a abrirlas, una después de la otra, sin mucho esfuerzo.

Las billeteras esta casi todas llenas, es propiamente una bella fiesta: gente de clase, nada mas que decir. En el corredor Joe fastidia a una amiga de Brittany con miradas y comentarios fastidiosos. Un muchacho, un poco menos gelatinado que los otros, trata de darle un vago concepto de educación. Se lanza en una discusión verbal. Remediada al aire con un puño que fue mucho mas pesado que los comentarios que le tocaron a su chica. Joe no soporta los sermones. Su padre es abogado, ama las palabras al menos tanto como su hijo odia la idea de estudiar derecho.

Brittany, quizás por la emoción, se acuerda de tener ella también problemas en la mente, disculpándose con el resto:

'Se me ha corrido el rimel, voy al baño a arreglarme el maquillaje.' Cosa que serviría mucho al tipo, que se aleja en silencio, con su chica en la mano y los cinco dedos de Joe estampados en la cara.

Santana lanza la ultima cartera en la cama.

'Caramba! Que robo… tienes una cartera así, vas a una fiesta así, y te llevas solo diez euros? Pero de verdad que eres pobre!'

Esta por marcharse cuando nota que en la silla vecina, apoyada en un cojin y escondida por una chaqueta esta una cartera. La agarra. Es una bella cartera elegante y pesada, de cuero y dos líneas atadas que la cierran. Debe estar bien rica, si la propietaria se preocupa tanto por esconderla. Santana comienza a abrir el nudo de las dos piezas atadas, maldiciendo su vicio de comerse siempre las uñas. Uno puede sufrir de falta de afecto, esta bien, quizás de falta de dinero. Pero nunca de ambas cosas a la vez. Finalmente desata el nudo. Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta. Santana esconde la cartera detrás de la espalda. Una chica de cabello claro, sonriente, entra tranquila. Cuando la ve, se para.

'Cierra la puerta.'

Brittany obedece. Santana saca la cartera de atrás y comienza a buscar dentro. Brittany asume una expresión disturbada. Santana ve que la esta mirando.

'Entonces, se puede saber que quieres?.'

'Mi cartera.'

'Que esperas? Agarrala no?'

Santana indica la cama llena de carteras ya vaciadas.

'No puedo.'

'Porque?'

'Porque una idiota la tiene en las manos.'

'Ah.' Santana sonríe. Mira mejor a la muchacha. Es muy linda con los cabellos amarillos, un copete hacia atrás y la mueca de la boca ligeramente molesta. Naturalmente tiene una falda elegante. Santana busca la billetera, la agarra.

'Toma…' le lanza la cartera. 'Basta que la pidas…'

Brittany agarra la bolsa en el aire. Y comienza también a buscar algo adentro.

'Sabes que no se busca en las carteras de las señoritas, no te lo ha dicho tu madre?'

'Nunca he hablado con mi madre. Hey, sin embargo, tu deberías tener una charla con la tuya.'

'Porque?'

'Bueno, no puede ser que te manda solo con cincuenta euros.'

'Es mi semana.'

Santana se los mete en el bolsillo.

'Era.'

'Quiere decir que estaré a dieta.'

'Entonces te hice un favor.'

'Cretina!'

Brittany consigue lo que buscaba, y después deja la cartera.

'Cuando hayas terminado mete la billetera de nuevo. Gracias.'

'Escucha, ahora que comienzas a estar a dieta, quizás mañana te invito a comer una pizza.'

'No gracias, cuando yo pago quiero tener al menos la libertad de elegir con quien voy.' Se va hacia la puerta.

'Hey, espera un momento.'

Santana la alcanza.

'Que has agarrado?'

Brittany se lleva la mano hacia la espalda. 'Nada que te deba interesar.'

Santana le agarra los brazos.

'Eso lo diré yo. Enséñame.'

'No, déjame ir. Ya agarraste el dinero, no? Que quieres ahora?'

'Eso que tienes en tus manos.'

Santana trata de agarrarla. Brittany apoya su pecho en contra del de ella, alejando lo mas posible su pequeña mano cerrada.

'Dejame, ve que sino me pongo a gritar.'

'Y yo te agarro a nalgadas.'

Santana finalmente alcanza su pulso y lo lleva hacia el. Le agarra el brazo con el pequeño puño cerrado, decidido, enfrente.

'Mira, si me lo abres te juro que no te hablare nunca mas…'

'Entenderas, nunca habíamos hablado sino hasta hoy, no moriré…'

Santana agarra la pequeña suave mano de la chica y comienza a empujarle con las palmas los dedos hacia atrás. Brittany trata de resistir. Inútilmente. Con las lagrimas en los ojos, llevandose el peso hacia atrás para darle mas fuerza a sus dedos. 'Te lo pido, sueltame.' Santana continúa sin darle ventaja. Al final, uno después del otro, los dedos se doblan, vencidos, revelando su secreto.

En la mano de Pallina estaba la explicación de aquellos puntos rojos en la cara y del seno crecido. El motivo de ese nerviosismo que, una vez al mes, agarra antes o después a cada joven muchacha y que cuando no llega las pone aun más nerviosas o las hace ser mama. Brittany se queda allí, frente a ella, en silencio, mortificada. Ha sido humillada. Santana, sentándose en la cama, comienza una risa ensordecedora.

'Entonces mañana no, que no te invito a cenar. Sino entonces después que haremos? Nos contamos chistes?!'

'Ah no, eso no, no conozco tan estupidos como para hacerte reír! Y el resto de seguro que no los entenderías.'

'Hey, fuerte la niña!' Santana queda herida.

'De todas formas estoy segura que ya te divertí bastante.'

'Porque?'

Brittany se masajea los dedos. Santana se da cuenta. 'Me has hecho mal, no era eso lo que querías?'

'Si apenas se pusieron rojos, no seas exagerada, dentro de un rato se te pasa.'

'No hablaba de mi mano.' Lo dice antes de ponerse a llorar.

Santana se queda allí, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Todo eso que le viene en mente es de poner de nuevo su billetera y sus cosas en la cartera. Claro, no de restituirle los cincuenta euros.

El DJ, un tipo musical, con el cabello ligeramente más largo que el resto para resaltar su aspecto artístico, se agita controlando todo a tiempo. Sus manos se mueven adelante y atrás de los dos discos, mientras un audífono le da la posibilidad de escuchar antes lo que va a sonar y así evitar una vergüenza por una entrada equivocada.

Quinn gira por la fiesta, se mira alrededor, escucha distraído estupidos discursos de chicas de dieciocho años: vestidos costosos vistos en vitrinas, motos no compradas por sus padres, noviazgos imposibles, cuernos asegurados, aspiraciones frustradas.

De la ventana en el fondo del salón, esa que da a la terraza, entra un poco de viento. Las cortinas vuelan ligeramente mientras que se quedan atadas con la ventana. Se ven manos que las empujan tratando de abrir la ventana. Un buen chico elegante ha logrado empujarla mejor, consiguiendo el lugar y fuerza justa. Poco después, a sus espaldas aparece una chica. Ríe divertida de esa pequeña dificultad. La luz de la luna, que viene detrás, ilumina ligeramente su vestido volviéndolo por un momento transparente.

Quinn se queda mirándola. La chica mueve los cabellos, sonríe al tipo. Muestra sus dientes blancos y bellísimos. Aun de lejos se puede sentir la intensidad de su mirada. Sus ojos marrones, profundos y pulidos. Quinn se acuerda de ella, de su encuentro, ya se han visto. O quizás es mejor llamarlo un encontronazo. Los dos se dicen algo. La chica asienta con la cabeza y sigue al muchacho hacia la mesa de las bebidas. De repente, Quinn también tiene ganas de beber.

Noah Puckerman lleva a Rachel a través de los invitados. Le toca apenas la espalda con la palma de la mano, probando a cada paso un poco de su perfume ligero. Rachel saluda algunos amigos que han llegado mientras ella estaba en la terraza. Llegan a la mesa con las cosas de beber. Repentinamente una chica se pone frente a Rachel. Es Quinn.

'Bueno, he visto que me has hecho caso, estas buscando como resuelves tu problema' dice indicando con la cabeza a Puckerman 'Entiendo que es solo un primer intento. Pero podría ser. Claro, si no has podido encontrar algo mejor…'

Rachel lo mira, desconcertada. Lo conoce, pero no le parece simpática. O si? Que ha sucedido con esa chica?

Quinn le refresca la memoria.

'Te he acompañado a la escuela una mañana, hace unos días atrás.'

'Imposible, yo voy a escuela siempre con mi papa.'

'Tienes razón, digamos que te he escoltado. Estaba pegado a tu carro.'

Rachel recordando lo mira molesta.

'Veo que finalmente te acuerdas.'

'Cierto, eras esa chica que decía un poco de idioteces. Nunca cambias, eh?'

'Porque debería, soy perfecto.' Quinn alarga los brazos mostrando su físico.

Rachel piensa que al menos desde ese punto de vista tiene razón.

Es el resto lo que no cuadra. Comenzando desde su apariencia hasta su modo de comportarse.

'Ves, no dices que no.'

'Tampoco te respondo.'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a RM y la FOX y al escritor de 3MSC Federico Moccia.

**Capitulo**** 4**

'Rachel, te esta fastidiando?' Puckerman tiene la mala idea de entrometerse. Quinn ni siquiera lo mira.

'No, Noah, Gracias.'

'Entonces, si no te estoy fastidiando, te estoy agradando…'

'Me eres completamente indiferente, aunque diría que me fastidias ligeramente, para ser precisa.'

Noah trata de cerrar esa discusión dirigiéndose a Rachel.

'Quieres algo de beber?'

Quinn responde por ella.

'Si, gracias, sírveme una Coca-Cola, esta bien?'

Noah no le presta atención. 'Rachel quieres algo?'

Quinn por primera vez lo mira. 'Si, una Coca, ya te lo dije, apurate.'

Noah se queda mirándola con un vaso en la mano.

'Apurate, no escuchas, gusano?'

'Dejalo así.' Rachel interviene quitándole el vaso de la mano de Noah. 'Lo hago yo.'

'Ves, cuando eres gentil te ves mucho mas linda.'

Rachel agarra la botella.

'Toma, y cuidado a que no la derrames.' Después lanza el vaso lleno de Coca-Cola en la cara a Quinn bañándola completa.

'Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, eres toda una niña eh?, no sabes siquiera beber.'

Noah comienza a reírse. Quinn le da un empujón tan fuerte que lo hace volar hacia un mesón bajo, lanzando todo lo que tenia arriba. Después agarra por los bordes el mantel que tiene encima las cosas de beber. Tira fuerte, tratando de hacer como algunos ilusionistas, pero el numero no le sale. Una decena de botellas se derraman volando por los muebles vecinos y encima de los invitados. Algunos vasos se rompen. Quinn se seca la cara.

Rachel la guarda asqueada.

'Eres de verdad una bestia.'

'Tienes razón, tengo ganas de una bella ducha, estoy toda pegostosa. Es culpa tuya, así que la harás conmigo.'

Quinn se dobla veloz agarrándola por las piernas y cargándola sobre su espalda. Rachel se trata de liberar furiosamente.

'Dejame tranquila, bajame! Ayúdenme!'

Ninguno de los invitados interviene. Puckerman se alza y trata de pararla. Quinn le da una patada en la barriga que lo hace terminar contra de un grupo de invitados. Kurt ríe como un loco, baila con Sam dándole golpes en la cabeza a esos que pasan. Alguno reacciona. Cercano al Dj se echa a reír. Tina, preocupada, se para en la puerta, mirando estupefacta su salón devastado.

'Disculpa, donde esta el baño?'

Tina, sin siquiera preocuparse de aquella chica con una chica en sus espaldas, se lo indica.

'Por allá.'

Quinn le agradece y sigue la indicación. Llegan Mike y Joe, cargados de huevos y tomates. Comienzan a lanzar a cuadros, paredes e invitados, sin hacer alguna distinción, lanzando con violencia, para lastimar. Puckerman va donde Tina.

'Donde esta el teléfono?'

'Por allá.' Tina indica una dirección opuesta al baño. Le parece de ser un policía que trata de dirigir el trafico, o mejor el caos terrible que han comenzado en su salón. Sin embargo, no tiene la autoridad de darles una multa a todos y apresarlos. Alguno, mas tranquilo o mas villano que los otros, se avecina besándola.

'Adios Tina, muchas felicidades. Me lamento, pero nosotros nos vamos, eh?'

'Por allá.' Ahora molesta, indica la puerta de la casa de la cual, si no fuera suya, quisiera huir.

'Paralo, te dije que me bajaras. Haré que me la pagues…'

'Y quien me castigara? Esa especie de estampilla elegante que se la da de mesonero?'

Quinn entra en el baño y abre la puerta corrediza de la ducha. Rachel se agarra con las manos, tratando de pararla.

'No! Ayuda! Ayúdenme!'

Quinn gira de nuevo, le agarra las manos liberándolas fácilmente.

Rachel decide cambiar táctica. Trata de hacerse la tierna.

'Anda, esta bien, esta bien discúlpame. Ahora bajame, por favor.'

'Que quieres decir por favor? Me tiraste la Coca-Cola en la cara y ahora me dices por favor?'

'Esta bien, me he equivocado al lanzártela.'

'Yo se que te equivocaste.'

Quinn entra en la ducha, baja terminando directo debajo del chorro. 'Pero ahora el daño esta hecho. A este punto me debo bañar, sino después dices que soy pegostosa también.'

'Pero no, que importa.' Un chorro de agua la golpea en plena cara, ahogándole casi las palabras en la boca. 'Cretina!' Rachel se agita buscando de huirle al agua, pero Quinn la tiene firme haciéndola girar para bañarla toda. 'Dejame, idiota, bajame!'

'Esta muy caliente?' Quinn, sin esperar respuesta, gira la manilla de temperatura que esta justo enfrente de su cara. Lo lleva todo hacia el azul. El agua se vuelve rápidamente fría. Rachel grita.

'Eso es lo que necesitas, una bella ducha helada para calmarte un poco. Sabes que esta muy bien darse duchas heladas y después hirvientes?' Y regresa el termostato hacia el rojo. El agua comienza a humear. Rachel grita aun mas fuerte.

'Ay! Quema! Cierrala, cierrala!'

'Mira que de verdad es bueno, abre los poros, facilita la circulación, llega mas sangre al cerebro, así se razona mejor y puedes entender que hay que comportarse bien con la gente… ser buenos y quizás servir una Coca-Cola, no tirarsela en la cara.'

Kurt entra en ese momento.

'Rápido Quinn, vámonos. Uno ha llamado la policía.'

'Como lo sabes?'

'Lo he escuchado. Sam me ha lanzado un huevo en la frente, fui a lavarme y lo encontré en el teléfono. Lo escuche con mis propios oídos.'

Quinn cierra la ducha y pone a Rachel en el suelo. Kurt, mientras tanto, abre algunas gavetas alrededor del espejo. Consigue algunos anillos y cadenas, cosas de poco valor, pero se las mete en los bolsillos igualmente. Rachel, con los cabellos en la cara, completamente bañados, esta apoyada en el muro de la ducha buscando recuperar el aliento. Quinn se quita la camiseta. Agarra una toalla y comienza a lavarse. Abdominales perfectos. Su piel, lisa y estirada, se mueve tensa entre los escalones de sus musculos.

Quinn la mira sonriendo.

'Te conviene secarte, sino puedes agarrar un resfriado.'

Rachel se quita con la mano los largos cabellos bañados que le cubren la cara. Descubre sus ojos. Están molestos y decididos. Quinn finge tener miedo.

'Uy, hagamos como si no dije eso.' Continua a friccionar sus cabellos. Rachel se mantiene sentada en el suelo. Su traje bañado se ha vuelto transparente. Debajo del tejido de flores lila se ven bordados de un sostén claro, quizás combinado con sus panties. Quinn se da cuenta.

'Entonces, quieres o no una toalla?'

'Vete a lavarte el culo.'

'Que palabras! Pero como, una chica tan buena como tu dice estas cosas? Recuerdame la próxima vez que tomemos una ducha juntas te debo lavar la boca con jabón. Esta claro? Recuerdamelo, eh?'

Escurre la camisa y poniéndosela sale del baño.

Rachel lo mira al alejarse. Rachel agarra un champú que consigue en el suelo y se lo lanza. Sintiendo el ruido, Quinn baja la cabeza por instinto.

'Ah, ya entiendo porque estas tan molesta, se me olvido lavarte con champú. Esta bien, pronto regreso.'

'Vete! Ni lo intentes…'

Rachel cierra veloz la puerta transparente de la ducha. Quinn mira sus pequeñas manos aferradas al vidrio.

'Toma!' le lanza el champú por arriba, a través del vidrio abierto en lo alto de la ducha.

'Yo se que te gusta hacerlo por ti misma… como muchas otras cosas… del resto!' y después con una risa fuerte sale del baño.

Con la palabra policía, en el salón hay una huida general. La pelea termina rápido. Sam, Mike y Joe, del pasado mas tormentoso, son los primeros a alcanzar la puerta. Algunos invitados se mantienen en la tierra sangrando. Tina, en un lado, llora. Otros muchachos ven los energúmenos salir con sus plumas, los Henri Lloyd, cualquier Fay y chaquetas costosas. Blaine, con un extraño sonido a platería, se aleja mas pesado de lo normal. Corren por las escaleras, veloces, haciendo temblar el pasamanos donde se agarran para ayudarse en las curvas. Rompen vasijas costosas con sus elegantes aterrizajes. Vacían los buzones de las cartas con sus patadas precisas, derecha a derecha, gritando y, después de haber robado cualquier silla de moto, desaparecen en la noche.

'Big' Shelby pone decidida las cartas sobre el mantel verde, mirando satisfecha a su adversaria. Una mujer con los lentes grandes, al menos como su lentitud.

'Bajalas ya, mi querida…'

Casi se le caen de las manos. Shelby se apodera velozmente.

'Esta la pones aquí, esta es así y esta ultima acá. Esta la pagas toda.'

Hace una cuenta mental veloz, después escribe el resultado parcial en una hoja. Se alza y se pone detrás de la espalda de Leroy apoderándose también se su hielo, y después de cualquier descarto lo convence de intentarlo. También su compañero hace Gin. Shelby marca feliz los puntos. Si no fuera por el Ander que Leroy se dejo hacer, le hubieran ganado también en la segunda mano. Toma las cartas y comienza a mezclarlas velozmente. La mujer de los lentes grandes ve sus cartas. Hasta en esto no fracasa. Es lentísima. Shelby no soportaría perder, no tanto por el puntaje, porque esta bastante adelantada, sino porque repartir las cartas le tocaría a esa mujer. En las mesas cercanas, una cadena perdedora que lleva mucho tiempo convence a alguien de cambiarse, culpando así a todas esas cosas negativas de la mala suerte. Algún otro usa el cenicero, apenas vaciado por la dueña de la casa. Un abogado se sirve un whisky, exactamente justo hasta el final de los diseños del vidrio. La medida justa para ganar, manteniendose más o menos sobrios. Algunas parejas aparentemente mas enamoradas que otras se intercambian un saludo afectuoso antes de volver a prestar atención a las cartas en mano. En realidad es mas una especie de ritual mágico en vez que un desinteresado 'te quiero'. Cualquier pareja se va, justificándose con tener que madrugar temprano o que los hijos no han llegado todavía. En realidad, o el ha estado mal últimamente o ella se ha fastidiado esa noche. Entre estos también se encuentran Marina y Filippo. Saludan a todos, agradeciendo a la dueña de la casa, mintiendo acerca de la esplendida velada. Marina besa a Shelby después, con una sonrisa mas larga de lo normal, recuerda la promesa secreta con respecto a las hijas.

Del portón 1130 de la calle Cassia sale un grupo de invitados. Comentando lo sucedido. Un muchacho parece tener mas cosas que contar que el resto. Seguramente tiene razón, a juzgar por su labio hinchado. Después de diversas, estupidas e inútiles preguntas, la policía se marcho de la casa de Tina. La única que sabia algo era una tal Kitty, que viendo la fiesta destruirse se marcho rápidamente, llevándose con ella su cartera vacía y los nombres de los culpables.

En el caos general, Jake y Marley, junto con el resto de los invitados, huyeron. Rachel, completamente mojada, había perdido a su hermana. Compensándolo, Tina le consiguió un pantalón que le quedan muy bien y un suéter de su hermano mayor que le queda casi dos veces su talla.

'Deberias ir así mas seguido a las fiestas, te ves fascinante.'

'Noah, todavía tienes ganas de bromear?' Los dos salen del portón. 'Perdi a mi hermana y he arruinado el vestido Valentino.'

Muestra un elegante empaque plástico con un nombre diferente de aquel del vestido mojado pero igualmente famoso.

'Y como si no fuera suficiente, si mi mama ve que regreso a casa con los cabellos mojados, habrá problemas.' Las mangas del suéter le cubren sus pequeñas manos. Rachel se las remanga, tirandolas hasta el codo. Después de apenas un paso, bajan de nuevo desagradablemente.

'Ese es, es el.' Detrás de las cajas de limpieza Kurt indica decidido a chico Puckerman. Quinn lo mira.

'Estas seguro?'

'Segurisimo. Lo he escuchado con mis orejas.'

Quinn reconoce a la chica que esta con ese infame, aun si su disfraz es perfecto. No se olvida tan fácilmente a una mujer que insiste tanto para bañarse contigo.

'Vamos a avisar a los demás.'

Rachel y Noah van hacia una calle pequeña.

'Ahora, tu porque no interviniste cuando ese idiota me metió bajo la ducha?'

'Que iba a saber yo, en ese momento fui a llamar a la policía.'

'Ah, fuiste tu?'

'Si, la situación se estaba saliendo de control, todos golpeándose… has visto a Jake, el labio como se lo pusieron?'

'Si, pobrecito.'

'Pobrecito? Ese se casaría con ese labio, imaginate. Quien sabe que contara después. El solo contra todos, el héroe de la velada. Lo conozco como mis bolsillos. Aquí estamos, esta es.'

Se paran de frente a un auto. Las flechas brillan mientras los seguros se sueltan al mismo tiempo. Es un tipo de alarma común, a diferencia de la BMW: ultimo modelo, nueva. Noah le abre la puerta. Rachel mira el interior perfecto, en madera oscura, los asientos de piel.

'Te gusta?'

'Mucho.'

'La traje para ti. Sabia que te habría acompañado a casa esta noche.'

'En serio?'

'Cierto! En realidad todo fue estudiado. Aquel grupo de cretinos los llame yo. Imaginate, todo ese alboroto fue hecho solo para que pudiera estar yo a solas contigo.'

'Bueno, entonces la historia de la ducha te la podías haber ahorrado, al menos hasta cuando la ropa estuviera a la altura de la situación, no?'  
Noah ríe y cierra la puerta de Rachel, después da la vuelta, se monta en el carro y sale.

'En general, me he divertido esta noche. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, esa fiesta hubiera sido el usual velorio.'

'No creo que Tina piense lo mismo.' Rachel pone educadamente a sus pies el empaque plastificado. 'Le han destruido la casa!'

'Entenderas, que habrá, cualquier daño menor. Deberá repulir los muebles y mandar a la tintorería las cortinas.'

Un sonido fuerte y sordo, duro, de hierro, rompe la atmósfera de elegancia y armonía en el interior del carro.

'Que paso?' Puckerman mira en el espejo lateral. De repente aparece la cara de Sam. Se da cuenta de las risas. Detrás de el, Joe alza los pies y le da otro violento golpe al automóvil.

'Son esos locos! Rápido acelera.' Noah acelera y comienza a correr. Las motos ligeramente agarran rápido velocidad y se mantienen al lado. Rachel preocupada voltea a mirar detrás. Todos están allí, Blaine, Santana, Mike, Joe, con sus motos potentes, y en el medio esta Quinn. La chaqueta de cuero se infla abriéndose y mostrando su camisa, marcando su pecho y su abdomen. Quinn le sonríe. Rachel vuelve a mirar al frente.

'Puck, corre lo vas rápido que puedas, tengo miedo!'

Puck no responde y continua a manejar continuamente empujando el acelerados, bajando por el final de la calle Cassia, en el frió de la noche. Pero la motos siguen ahí, a espaldas del carro, no se separan. Blaine acelera, Santana extiende la pierna y con una patada golpea el faro posterior. Mike da una patada a la puerta trasera izquierda, rayándola toda. Las motos se doblan a toda velocidad, alejándose y acercándose al carro, golpeándolo con fuerza. Sonidos sordos y no piadosos le llegan a los oídos de Noah.

'Coño, me la están destruyendo!'

'Puck no te atrevas a pararte, que después te destruyen a ti!'

'No, pero les puedo decir alguna cosa.' Oprime el botón de la ventanilla eléctrica, abriéndolo a la mitad. 'Escuchen muchachos' grita mientras trata de mantener la calma y sobretodo manejar bien.

'Este carro es de mi padre y si…' Un escupitajo lo golpea en plena cara.

'Yahooo!, lo logre, cien puntos!' Santana salta detrás de Blaine, alzando los brazos al cielo en señal de victoria.

Puck, desesperado, se lava con un paño de tela más costoso y verdadero que los guantes de Santana. Rachel mira asqueada aquella escupida obstinada, que se apega con dificultad a su cara, después oprime el botón cerrando la ventanilla antes de que la mira de Santana busque disparar algo mas.

'Trata de llegar al centro, quizás encontremos la policía.'

Puck lanza atrás el paño y continua a manejar. Comienzan a llegar los ruidos de carrocería golpeada y faros rotos. Cada uno de estos, piensa, son centenares de euros en daños y largos regaños de mi padre. Entonces, tomado por una rabia repentina, Noah comienza a reír, como un loco, casi preso de una crisis histérica.

'Quieren la guerra? Bien, la tendrán! Los golpeo a todos, los aplasto como ratas!'

Le da un golpe al volante, el auto va a la derecha, después da un giro a la izquierda. Rachel se agarra de la manecilla de la puerta, aterrorizada. Quinn y los demás, viendo el carro que moviéndose, se alejan frenando y acelerando contemporáneamente.

Puck mira en el espejo retrovisor. El grupo esta allí, detrás de el, siempre acechando.

'Tienen miedo, eh? Bien, tomen esto!' Presiona de repente el freno. Se siente el ABS. La maquina se para casi, aquellos con las motos a los lados la esquivan siguiendo derecho. Kurt, que esta en el medio, trata de frenar, pero su Vespa con las ruedas lisas se mete en frente y termina contra el vidrio trasero. Kurt cae a tierra. Noah comienza a correr de nuevo a toda velocidad. Las motos, que se colocaron enfrente del auto se alejan por miedo a ser embestidos. Los otros se paran a socorrer al amigo.

'Que hijo de perra!' Kurt se alza, tiene todos los pantalones rotos a la altura de la rodilla derecha. 'Miren acá.'

'Entenderas que con el salto que has dado te ha ido bien. Al menos solo tienes la rodilla raspada.'

'Que carajo me importa la rodilla, aquel idiota me arruino los Levi's, me los compre anteayer.'

Todos ríen, divertidos y despreocupados, por el amigo, que no ha pedido la vida y mucho menos las ganas de bromear.

'Yahooo, lo he jodido, les he ganado a esos bastardos!'

Puck golpea las manos felizmente sobre el volante. Mira de nuevo el espejo retrovisor. Solo un carro lejano. Se vuelve a asegurar. No hay nadie. 'Idiotas, Idiotas!' Salta en la silla. 'Les di lo suyo!'

Después se recuerda de Rachel a su lado. 'Como estas?' Regresa a enseriarse mirándola preocupado.

'Mejor, gracias.' Rachel se agarra de la manilla de la puerta arreglándose normal. 'Pero ahora quiero irme a mi casa.'

'Te llevo rápido.'

Se para un momento en el Stop, después continua por el Puente Milvio. Noah la mira de nuevo: los cabellos mojados le bajan por la espalda, sus ojos Marrones miran al frente todavía un poco asustados.

'Lo siento por lo que paso. Te asustaste mucho?'

'Bastante.'

'Quieres tomar algo?'

'No, gracias.'

'Bueno, igual debo pararme un momento.'

'Como quieras.'

Noah se para. Coloca el carro cerca de una fuente pequeña enfrente de una iglesia, se echa un poco de agua en la cara, quitándose los últimos posibles rastros de la saliva de Santana. Después deja que el viento fresco de la noche le acaricie la cara mojada, relajándose. Cuando reabre los ojos, afronta la realidad. Su carro, o mejor dicho, el carro de su papa.

'Hijos de…' Susurra hacia su mismo, y fingiendo indiferencia le da un giro al carro, observa los daños, quita pedazos de faros rotos. Las puertas están todas llenas de golpes, el parachoques rayado. En algunos puntos se daño mucho la pintura. Hace una especie de cuenta mental. Por los mil euros. Si hubiera ido al programa ese donde se adivina el precio justo, no lo habrían seleccionado a el aun si estuviera en el publico. Le lanza una sonrisa a Rachel, un poco forzada.

'Bueno, hay que arreglarla un poco, tiene unas cuantas cositas.'

No da tiempo a terminar la frase. Una moto azul marino oscura, con las luces apagadas lo ha seguido hasta allí, se para rugiendo a un paso de el. Puck no logra siquiera girarse y viene empujado con violencia hacia el capo del carro. En la cuenta se añaden al menos otros quinientos euros. Quinn se le lanza encima con todo el peso de su cuerpo, dándole puñetadas en la cara, violentas, tratando de golpear la boca, lográndolo.

Los labios comienzan rápido a sangrar.

'Ayuda! Ayuda!'

'Así la próxima vez aprendes a tener la boca cerrada, gusano, infame, pedazo de…' Y mas puños, uno después del otro, golpeándole la cabeza contra el capo, haciendo siempre mas daño. Ahora, aparte del mecánico, el padre deberá pagar también un dentista.

Rachel baja del carro y, llevada por la rabia, comienza a golpear a Quinn con puños y patadas, dándole en la cabeza con el empaque plastificado del vestido.

'Dejalo! Villana! Para!'

Quinn se voltea y la aleja con un empujón violento. Rachel va hacia atrás, tropieza con la acerca y pierde el equilibro terminando en tierra. Quinn se queda mirándola un momento. Puck aprovecha y trata de entrar en el carro. Pero Quinn es mas veloz.

Se lanza encima de la puerta bloqueándole el pecho. Puck grita del dolor. Quinn lo agarra a golpes. Rachel se alza del suelo adolorida. Comienza a gritar ella también buscando ayuda. Justo en ese momento pasa un carro. Son los Accado.

'Filippo, mira! Que sucede? Pero esa es Rachel, la hija de Shelby!'

Filippo frena y baja del carro, dejando la puerta abierta. Rachel corre hacia el gritando:

'Separenlos, rápido, se están masacrando!'

Filippo se lanza hacia Quinn agarrandola por detrás. 'Quiero, déjalo tranquilo!' Lo abraza, alejándolo de la puerta. Quinn finalmente libre de esa morsa, se masajea el pecho doloroso y entonces, aterrorizado, se monta en el carro y huye a toda velocidad.

Quinn, buscando liberarse de los brazos del señor Accado, se dobla hacia delante y lanza con fuerza la cabeza hacia detrás. Lo golpea en plena cara. Los lentes del señor Accado vuelan rompiéndose, justo como su cavidad nasal que comienza a sangrar. Filippo asustado, con las manos en la nariz, perdiendo sangre, sin saber donde ir. Ahora, repentinamente miope de nuevo, casi llora por el dolor. Marina corre en ayuda de su marido.

'Delincuente, desgraciada! No te acerques, no te atrevas a tocarlo!'

Y quien quiere tocarlo! Quien se esperaba que fuera un viejo ese loco que le salto a las espaldas. Quinn mira en silencio esa mujer gritona.

'Entendiste? Esto no termina aquí!' Marina ayuda al marido a entrar al carro, después se sienta de conductora y se aleja con cualquier dificultad. La señora Accado maneja casi nunca, solo en casos excepcionales. Y ese lo es. No sucede todo el tiempo que el marido se pone a pelear en la calle.

Rachel se coloca enfrente de Quinn.

'Eres una bestia, un animal, me das asco! No tienes respeto por nada ni nadie.'

Ella la mira sonriendo. Rachel mueve la cabeza.

'No pongas esa cara de estupida.'

'Se puede saber que quieres de mi?'

'Nada, que puedo querer, que se le puede pedir a una bestia? Has golpeado a un señor, uno mas grande que tu.'

'Primero, el me puso las manos encima, segundo, que coño sabia yo que era un señor? Tercero, peor para el que se mete en cosas que no le incumben.'

'Ah si? Entonces uno que se mete en cosas que no le incumben tu lo golpeas en la cara, lo caes a puños! Cállate! Usaba lentes, ve…' Agarra lo que queda de los lentes.

'Se los rompiste, estas feliz? Sabes que es una ofensa golpear a alguien con lentes?'

'Todavía? Ese cuento lo he oído desde que nací. Pero quien dijo esta cosa de los lentes?' Quinn va hacia la moto, se monta. 'Seguramente lo invento uno que usaba lentes villano, uno que tiene miedo de caerse a golpes, que por esto, usa lentes y cuenta estupideces.' Quinn prende la moto.

'Bueno, me despido.' Rachel mira alrededor. No pasa ninguno. La plaza esta desierta.

'Como que te despides?'

'Bueno como quieras, no me despido.'

Rachel suspira molesta.

'Y yo, como regreso a casa?'

'Y que coño se yo? Puedes hacer que te acompañe el amigo tuyo, no?'

'Imposible, lo has asustado, hiciste que huyera.'

'Ah, ahora es culpa mía.'

'Y de quien mas? Anda, déjame subir.' Rachel va hacia la moto, alza las piernas de lado para montarse atrás. Quinn gira el manubrio. La moto se mueve ligeramente. Rachel lo mira. Quinn se gira para observar su mirada. Rachel trata de nuevo a montarse pero Quinn es mas veloz que ella y vuelve a adelantar la moto. 'Anda, parate un momento. Pero que, eres cretina?'

'Eh no, querida. Soy una bestia, una animal, te doy asco y ahora quieres montarte conmigo? Detrás de uno que no tiene respeto por nadie ni por nada? No, muy fácil! Se quiere coherencia en este mundo, coherencia.'

Quinn la mira seriamente, como si le hubieran dado una cachetada.

'De una así, nunca puedes aceptar un pasaje.'

Rachel entrecierra los ojos, esta vez por el odio que siente.

Después se encamina segura por la calle Farnesina.

'Tengo razón o no?'

Rachel no responde. Quinn ríe para si misma, después acelera y la alcanza. Le camina a las espaldas, sentado en su moto. 'Disculpa, yo lo hago por ti. Después te lamentas de haber aceptado. Es mejor que te quedes con tus ideas. Yo soy una bestia y tu caminas hacia tu casa, estas de acuerdo?'

Rachel no responde, atraviesa la calle, mirando derecho al frente. Se monta en la acera. Quinn hace lo mismo. Se alza en puntillas para no golpear la moto. 'Cierto…' continua a acompañarla con la moto.

'Pero, sin embargo, si me pides disculpas, te arrepientes de lo que dijiste, y dices que te equivocaste… entonces no habría problema… yo te podría acompañar, porque en ese caso habría coherencia.'

Rachel atraviesa de nuevo la calle. Quinn la sigue. Acelera un poco acercándosele, con una mano le agarra el suéter.

'Entonces? Es fácil, mira, repite conmigo: lo siento…'

Rachel le da un codazo, se libera de ella y comienza a correr.

'Hey, que modales!'Quinn acelera y la alcanza poco después.

'Entonces quieres caminar hasta tu casa? A propósito, donde vives? Lejos? Ah, entendí, quieres adelgazar. Si, de hecho tienes razón, no fue tarea fácil alzarte debajo de la ducha.' Se le adelanta sonriéndole.

'Y después, si quieres hacer otras cosas es mejor que pierdas cualquier kilito, no quisiera cansarme todos los días haciendo cosas así, eh? Porque yo ya se como eres. El clásico tipo de mujer que le gusta estar arriba, verdad? Entonces tienes que adelgazar a juro, sino con todo ese peso me aplastas.'

Rachel no puede mas. Agarra una botella que consigue en una esquina y se la lanza tratando de golpearlo. Quinn frena de golpe y baja de lado. La botella le pasa casi encima, pero la moto se apaga y cae de lado. Quinn alza el manubrio con fuerza, logrando pararla antes de que toque tierra. Rachel comienza a correr. Quinn pierde un poco de tiempo encendiendo la moto.

De una calle lateral sale, justo en ese momento, un tipo con una Golf viejo modelo. Mira a Rachel correr sola y se le acerca.

'Hey, morena bella, necesitas la cola?'

'Hey, horrible estupido, quieres un coñazo en la boca?'

El tipo mira a Quinn que repentinamente se para entre los dos. Entiende que mejor se aleja. Se marcha moviendo la cabeza como indignado.

Alza el brazo derecho, tratando de poner una actitud no muy definida, fingiendo ser superior para no admitir que se acobardo. Quinn mira como se aleja, después supera a Rachel y se pone enfrente.

'Dale, montate, basta con este juego.'

Ella trata de seguir derecho. Quinn la acorrala con la moto hacia el muro. Rachel trata de pasarle por detrás. Quinn la agarra por el suéter.

'Te dije que te subieras!'

La empuja molesto hacia ella. Rachel aleja la cara asustada. Ella mira esas ojos profundos que lo miran atemorizados. Lentamente la deja ir, después le sonríe.

'Dale, te llevo a tu casa, sino esta noche terminara con que pelee con medio mundo.'

En silencio, sin decir nada de donde vive, se monta detrás de ella. La moto sale veloz, con rabia, adelantando al frente. Rachel la abraza por instinto. Sus manos terminan, sin quererlo, debajo de la chaqueta. Su piel es fresca, su cuerpo calido en el frió de la noche. Rachel siente deslizarse debajo de sus dedos músculos bien delineados. Se alternan perfectamente a cada pequeños movimiento. El viento le corre por los cachetes, los cabellos mojados ondean en el aire. La moto se dobla, ella lo abraza mas fuerte y cierra los ojos. El corazón el comienza a batir fuerte. Se pregunta si es miedo. Siente el ruido de algunos carros. Están ahora en una calle mas grande, hace menos frió, voltea la cara y apoya su cara en su espalda, siempre sin mirar, dejándose llevar por ese subir y bajar, de ese sonido potente que siente debajo de ella. Después nada mas. Silencio.

'Yo estaría así también toda la noche, bueno, quizás avanzaría, profundizaría, que se yo, conseguiría otras posiciones!'

Racheñ abre los ojos y reconoce los negocios cerrados alrededor de ella, los mismo que ve todos los días desde hace seis años, desde que se mudaron a vivir allí. Baja de la moto. Quinn respira profundo.

'Menos mal, me estabas triturando!'

'Disculpa, tenia miedo, nunca había ido atrás en una moto!'

'Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.'

Justo en ese momento una Mercedes frena cerca de ellos. Shelby sale del carro. No cree lo que ve.

Review Review!

Gracias:D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a RM y la FOX y al escritor de 3MSC Federico Moccia.

**Capitulo**** 4**

'Rachel, te he dicho miles de veces que no quiero que vayas detrás en una moto. Y porque tienes los cabello mojados?'

'Bueno… verdaderamente…'

'Señora, permítame que le explique. Yo no quería traerla, es verdad? Dile a tu mama que no quería. Pero ella ha insistido tanto… lo que pasa es que su caballero, uno con una bellísima BMW, pero toda dañada, huyo.'

'Como que huyo?'

'Si, la dejo en la calle! Imagine que tipo.'

'Absurdo.'

'De hecho! Pero yo lo he regañado por esto, si señora, no se preocupe.' Quinn mira a Rachel. 'Verdad Rachel?'

Después, dejando que solo ella escuchara: 'Sabes una cosa… Rachel. Me gusta tu nombre.'

'Mama, déjalo así, hablamos después.'

Leroy baja la ventanilla del carro.

'Hola Rachel.'

'Hola papa.'

Quinn lo saluda también a el.

'Buenas noches!' Esta divertida por esta extraña reunión familiar. Shelby, sin embargo, no se esta divirtiendo para nada.

'Como te mojaste? Donde esta mi vestido Valentino?'

Rachel alza el brazo mostrando el empaque.

'Aquí adentro.'

'Y tu hermana? Se puede saber donde la dejaste?'

Justo en ese momento llega Marley. Baja del carro con Jake que la acompaño.

'Hola ma…'

No da tiempo de terminar la frase. Shelby le da una cachetada, en plena cara.

'Así aprendes a no regresar con tu hermana.'

'Mama, pero no sabes que paso. Llegaron unos alborotados y…'

'Quedate callada.'

Marley se masajea en silencio el cachete. Jake, siguiendo también la orden de Shelby, se monta en el carro y se va.

Quinn enciende su moto. Se acerca a Rachel.

'Ahora entiendo porque tienes este carácter. No es culpa tuya, es hereditario.'

Después mete primera y con un 'Adios' simpático se aleja en la noche.

Rachel y Marley se meten en el auto. La Mercedes entra en la residencia y pasa adelante del portero. Rory se divirtió mucho mas a ver esos cinco minutos que todo el programa de televisión que pasaban a esa hora. Mas tarde, mientras se desvestían, Marley se disculpa con la hermana por haberle arrugado la falda que le presto.

'Fue Jake, me beso!' Pero su orgullo se detiene por el nacer de una sonora cachetada. Cuando se hacen confesiones a la hermana, hay que ver que los padres estén durmiendo. Shelby, nerviosa, trata de dormir. Esa noche muchos dormirán mal, algunos pasaran la noche en el hospital, otros están viviendo una pesadilla. Entre estos, Noah Puckerman. Piensa en todas las soluciones posibles, dejar el carro en la calle, llevarlo a escondidas al mecánico por la mañana, o botarlo lejos y denunciar el robo. A la final llega a la ultima solución posible. No hay solución. Deberá afrontar a su padre, igual que Tina esa misma noche con los suyos. Rachel esta en la cama, alterada por la velada. Piensa que la culpa de todo la tiene esa estupida, esa idiota, esa animal, esa bestia, esa violenta, esa maleducada, esa alborotada, esa ridícula. Después, pensándolo mejor, se acuerda que no se sabe siquiera como se llama.

Dos rayos de sol atraviesan el cuarto. Entran largos por los bordes de la cama, por las puntas, en sus cabellos marrones, sobre sus brazos descubiertos. Con el toque de calor de un nuevo día Rachel abre los ojos. El despertador no ha sonado todavía. Se pone encima la almohada, cubriéndose hasta el mentón. Se queda con los ojos aun cerrados, con las manos en la barriga, sin mover las piernas, inmóvil. Repentinamente, el despertador suena. Fastidioso e insistente. Rachel se mueve en la cama, alarga los brazos, buscando el despertador a tantas en la mesita. Tropieza con Siddharta di Reese, un libro de la Yourcenar dejado a la mitad y con Baile de familia. Consigue el despertador, la apaga. Después prende la radio. Esta ya sintonizada en 103.10, y como todas las mañanas Branko están dando los horóscopos.

'Geminis. Hoy también tendrás una situación estacionaria. La luna pasa por su signo. Sus influencias lo volverán particularmente nervioso.'

Papa no se relaja normalmente, imaginate con las influencias de la luna!

'Cancer. Por los nacidos en este signo…' Deja correr sin prestarle atención a las palabras. Quien es cáncer? Brittany? No, nació en mayo. Mayo debe ser Tauro o Piscis. No, piscis es marzo.

Lentamente cierra los ojos y se duerme un poco. Se deja lleva así, en esa especie de equilibrio entre dormir y estar despierta ligera y agradablemente, aun calida y atontada, regresando hace poco de quien sabe que mundo. Pero entonces, sin entender bien porque, se levanta de repente. Quizás un sonido lejano, un perfume diferente, una sensación de responsabilidad. Abre los ojos y va veloz hacia el despertador. Aun las siete y veinte. Menos mal. Han pasado apenas pocos segundos, pero quien sabe porque le han parecido eternos.

'Virgo. Para aquellos nacidos en esta fecha…'

Rachel voltea hacia la radio particularmente interesada. Es su signo. Seis de septiembre, '…el pase de Venus traerá momentos particularmente felices en la vida de los enamorados.' Enamorados! Imaginate, primero debo encontrar uno justo. No uno que escapa y me deja en la calle. Baja de la cama. Después siente ruidos en el cuarto de al lado, corre hacia el baño pero Marley es mas veloz que ella y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

'Anda Mar, déjame entrar, son ya las siete y media…'

'Si, así te agarras todo el lavamanos como siempre. No esta vez.'

'Anda no seas cretina, te doy espacio. Abre la puerta. Rachel entra.

'Ya se que no te bastaron los golpes de anoche.' Marley le responde con una mueca, después se alternan lavándose por pedazos, un poco para cada una, sin vergüenza y sobretodo sin hablarse. En la mañana Rachel, hasta que no ha tomado su café es intratable, igual que su madre. Marley trata igual.

'Que te parece aquella chica que te acompaño anoche? Te gusta?'

Rachel hace un sonido extraño. No puede responder, se esta lavando los dientes. Mira a la hermana a través del espejo con los ojos sobresalientes, después se enjuaga veloz la boca. 'Me gusta? Pero que, estas bromeando? Estas loca? Como me puede gustar una así? Una bestia. Sabes que hizo anoche? Con sus amigos ha destruido el carro de Puckerman, después se cayo a golpes con Noah, después se paro el señor Accado que pasaba por ahí, tratando de dividirlos, y esa tipa, no se de donde a sacado ese animal que tiene por dentro, lo golpeo también a el. Como puede gustarme una que usa la cabeza para golpear a los demás en vez de pensar?'

'Será, pero a todas nosotras nos gusta! Un hombre así seria increíble, siendo mujer es un poco extraño'

'A ustedes? Quienes son ustedes?'

'A mi, Sugar, Giovanna, Mercedes…'

'Si, cuatro pequeñas estupidas que siguen el culto de esos así… el mito de los bravucones, los idiotas, mas bien. Tienen que entender que no hay nada de bueno en pasear destruyendo todo, hace siempre desorden, golpear a la gente…'

'Tienen un montón de chicas lindas, las cambian como y cuando quieren el y sus amigos.'

'Me imagino que tipo de chicas!'

'No, también hay unas distinguidas. Piensa que la misma Marissa, la hija de los Accado, esta con Sebastian, uno de los amigos de Q.'

'Q?'

'Si, Quinn Fabray, aquella chica que te acompaño. Sugar y yo la llamamos 10 con honores, pero todos le dicen Q o Quinn.'

'Q? Podrían todos lanzarse uno después del otro en el rió para lo que me importa. Dale, apurate, no quiero escuchar a papa gritando como siempre porque vamos tarde.'

Rachel regresa al cuarto y se comienza a vestir veloz.

El uniforme esta ahí, en la silla. La preparo la noche anterior aun si habían llegado tarde. Ahora se convirtió en un habito. Se pone la camisa celeste, después se mete la falda.

Q. Que nombre mas idiota. Rachel va a la cocina.

'Hola mama.'

Rachel besa a Shelby en el cachete. Como cada mañana la golpea el sabor de leche de su crema Revlon.

'Hola Rachel.'

Shelby esta ahí bebiendo su café negro sin azúcar. Los ojos desmaquillados y aun somnolientos no están habituados a la luz. La cocina, de hecho, esta toda en la penumbra. Rachel se sienta frente a ella. Llega Marley que se sienta cerca. Rachel se sirve café, después leche, y un poco de azúcar de dieta.

También Marley se sirve el café y después la leche, pero usa el azúcar normal. Cada uno con sus hábitos únicos, el mismo puesto, la misma taza.

'Mama podrías comprar aquellos bizcochos de arroz y leche de Danone con sabor a chocolate. Buenísimos!'

Marley mira a Rachel buscando una aprobación que no consigue.

'A mi me debes traer los bizcochos integrales, que se están acabando.'

'Si no lo escriben no compro nada.'

Marley se para y agrega a la lista del mercado que esta en un mesón cercano los bizcochos de cada una.

'Marley, te advierto que esta vez si dejas que se pierdan los pagaras tu.'

'Pero mama porque me lo dices a mi?'

'Porque los últimos yogurt de fruta que te gustaban tanto los tuve que botar.'

'Buenos días a todas! Como están mis esplendidas mujeres?' Leroy besa a sus dos hijas. Se sienta también en su puesto usual en la esquina de la mesa cerca de Shelby.

'Malisimo, no entiendo porque en las mañanas se deben hacer siempre conversaciones largas e inútiles. Hagamos una regla. De mañana no se habla.'

Shelby se sirve un poco mas de café, y se levanta.

'Bueno, yo regreso a la cama. Las veo a las dos a la salida de la escuela. Por cierto, dile a Giovanna que hoy no quiero esperar. Dice mama que si no llega rápido, ella se va.' Le da un beso en el cachete a Leroy y con un 'Adios tesoro!' se marcha.

Leroy agarra la cafetera. La abre y mira adentro.

'Pero es posible que nunca me dejen un poco de café?'

Leroy deja la cafetera en su puesto.

'Todas las mañanas es lo mismo. No es posible!'

Rachel agarra la cafetera. 'Papa, te preparo uno?'

'No hay mas tiempo, quiere decir que lo tomare afuera, como siempre. Pero porque no hacemos una cafetera mas grande?'

Marley pone las tazas en el lavaplatos. 'Porque no la tenemos.'

'Entonces comprémosla.' Marley le pone enfrente la lista del mercado.

'Que pasa?'

'Toma, escríbelo. Mama no quiere tener que acordarse de nada. Cualquier cosa que queramos, se anota.'

Leroy agarra la hoja de las manos de Marley. Lo lee, después escribe, debajo de 'biscochos dietéticos' con paréntesis 'Rachel', 'cafetera mas grande' con paréntesis 'Leroy que no logra nunca tomar un café.'

'Listo!' Cierra el lapicero y la lanza en la mesa. Después se alza tropezando con un taburete que cada mañana se encuentra con su pierna. 'Estupidos estos taburetes!' Sale de la puerta de la casa dejándola abierta. Rachel y Marley se miran.

'Espero que maneje bien. Esta mañana me parece particularmente nervioso.'

'Son las influencias de la luna. Hoy paso por su signo. Apurate en venir abajo.'

'Si, apurate, apurate. Siempre termino yo acomodando las cosas.'

'Y anoche la mesa quien la preparo?! Entonces?!...'

Rachel agarra el morral con los libros y sale. Pero Branko le viene a la mente. Después, mientras baja las escaleras, trata de recordar su horóscopo. Que decía la luna? Ah si. Atención a posibles encuentros.

En el patio de la escuela, debajo de las hojas de una gran rama, sobre un largo muro de mármol blanco algunas chicas copian frenéticas las tareas.

'Pero que dice aquí? Igual…?'

'X menos uno! Pero no eres capaz siquiera a copiarte?'

'Pero mira como escribes!'

'También? No haces nunca nada en casa y te lamentas de cómo escribo? Pero ve que terca eres!'

'Oh, llego Emily.'

Brittany cierra el cuaderno de matemática y corre a encontrarse con Emily junto a otras chicas, todas posibles candidatas de la interrogación de latín.

'Vamos Nell, apurate que en un rato suena, danos la versión de latín.' Las chicas esperan enfrente de Emily.

'No, para nada.'

'Como que para nada?'

'Que, no escuchan? No quiero que me copien la versión. Esta bien? No entiendo porque no pueden traducirlas en casa por su cuenta, como todos.'

Brittany se le acerca.

'Anda Nell, no seas así. Disculpa, hoy Sylvester me interroga seguro y también a Hannah.'

Una chica del grupo con el uniforme mas desordenado que el resto, igual que sus tareas, asiente.

'Danos la versión anda! Ella nos reprobara!'

'Brittany no insistas.'

'Que pasa Brittany? Que insistes?'

'Ah hola Rachel. Que Nellie no nos quiere dar la versión. Tu la hiciste?'

Por un momento Emily no es el centro de atención.

'No, solo la mitad. Pero se que no esta muy buena. Es que ya me interrogaron. Lo revise, hoy te debería tocar a ti y a Hannah MclaIwain, después vuelve a comenzar el ciclo. Pero normalmente interroga a quien tiene insuficiencia.'

Emily trata de alejarse. Brittany la hala por la chaqueta.

'Escuchaste? Anda, no nos puedes dejar así, nos arruinas a todas!'

'No entiendo porque no puedes hacer como Shannah. Ella después que la hace me llama y la revisamos juntas… así se prepara y el día después le va bien. A su manera, de que les sirve?'

'Que te importa? De hecho el latín no sirve para nada. Bueno, vas a dar o no la versión?'

'Ya te lo dije, no. Haz que Hannah te la de.'

Brittany sopla. 'Si, esa siempre llega de ultimo… en cinco minutos suena. Anda, al menos hoy… ultima vez, te lo prometo.'

'Lo dices cada vez. No, esta vez no. No te la doy!'

Emily se aleja.

'Pero que estupida. Es un monstruo. Por eso es así de ácida. No tiene a ninguno que la distraiga. Esta claro. Al menos nosotras nos divertidos y agradamos bastante.' Hannah se acerca a Brittany.

'Si, pero creo que a mi mama no le agradara bastante el tres que me dará Sylvester por no haber hecho la versión.'

'Toma, usen la mía.' Rachel saca del morral su cuaderno de latín y lo abre en la ultima pagina.

'Al menos pueden decir que intentaron. La habrán hecho por la mitad pero es mejor que nada. Digan que se pararon en esperavisse. Es un verbo que no se de donde rayos viene. De hecho, lo he buscado por un cuarto de hora pero no logre encontrarlo. Después me moleste y merendé. Un yogurt ligero, sin azúcar, terrible. Casi tan ácido como Emily.' Todas ríen.

Brittany agarra el cuaderno y lo apoya en el muro. Lo pone en medio de todas. 'Es cierto, el estudio hace engordar. Siempre he dicho, si hubiera hecho la tarea de lingüística tendría cuatro kilos mas.' Brittany comienza a copiar seguida de Hannah y las demás muchachas, todas posibles victimas de la terrible Sylvester.

De las grandes ventanas de la clase se ven prados poco lejanos. Algunos niños, vestidos iguales, juegan corriendo entre la hierba. Una maestra ayuda a alzar a uno que se ensucio de verde su delantal blanco. El sol pega en los pupitres. Rachel mira distraída la clase. Lauren ha resistido menos de lo normal. Esta allí, con las manos debajo del pupitre, tratando de traficar con su pizza roja. Pica un pedazo y con los dedos cubiertos de tomare se la lleva veloz a la boca. Después comienza a masticar, fingiendo indiferencia, con la boca cerrada, escuchando la lección como si nada sucediera. Rachel presta por un momento atención a la explicación de Sylvester. Una joven mujer del ochocientos que no sabia para nada montar caballo ha decidido de probar de todas formas. Y se ha caído. Rachel no escucho tan atentamente para saber si se hizo mal o no. La única cosa segura es que alguno, verdaderamente corto de ideas, ha tratado de hacer una especie de novela romántica.

'Bien. Esta Oda, a Luigia Pallavicini caída del caballo, la traen para el lunes.' La otra cosa segura es que la tendría que estudiar. La campana suena. Sylvester cierra el registro.

'Voy a la sala de profesores a buscar el registro de latín. Las dejo solas. No hagan alboroto.'

Las muchachas salen todas de sus pupitres. Tres de ellas antes que la profesora se marche logrando conseguir el permiso de ir al baño. En realidad solo una va por razones fisiológicas. Las otras dos entran en un único baño y se dividen felices el mismo vicio. Una agradable Merit en la cara de todos aquellos que la indican como el cigarrillo que hace mas daño. Regresa Sylvester. Todas las muchachas regresan a sus puestos. Escuchando atentas la explicación acerca de la métrica latina. Alguna marca los acentos y copia la frase escrita en la pizarra. Alguna otra, segura de ser interrogada, repasa la versión. Lauren no logra resistir. Pica de nuevo la pizza. Dos chicas mas atrás mastican Vigorsol. Tratan de alejar el olor de la nicotina. Otra en el fondo de la clase sigue tranquila la lección. Su dolor de barriga se marcho.

'Ahora para el próximo miércoles traen desde la pagina 242 a la 247: traducción y lectura en métrica con conocimientos perfectos de las reglas del acento.'

Rachel abre el diario y marca debajo del miércoles las tareas por hacer. Después, casi sin quererlo lo hojea, yendo para atrás. Paginas coloreadas y llenas de escrituras pasan por sus ojos. Fiestas, cumpleaños, frases simpáticas de Brittany, notas de las tareas en clase. Opiniones acerca de películas vistas en el cine, amores posibles, imposibles, pasados.

'Jesse T.Q.M.' Se detiene. Mira esa escritura en rojo, ahí en el fondo de la pagina. Un pequeño corazón cerca. Noviembre. Si, era noviembre. Y ella estaba locamente enamorada.

Noviembre. Un año antes.

'Mama llego algo para mi?'

'Si, hay una carta allá en la cocina. Te la puse en la mesa.'

Rachel corre rápido a la cocina, consigue la carta. Reconoce la letra y la abre feliz. Son cuatro meses que están juntos. Su historia mas larga. En realidad, prácticamente, su única historia. Lee la carta.

Querida Rachel,

En este día tan importante (el descubrimiento de América? Mas grande! El primer hombre en la luna? Mucho mas grande! La inauguración del Gilda? Casi casi!)… Hey, pequeña. Estoy bromeando! Hoy son cuatro meses que estamos juntos y he decidido que para ti debe ser un día especial, feliz, bellísimo, romántico. Estas lista? Agarra la Vespa en el garaje y sal. Porque ha iniciado tu 'busqueda del tesoro'. 'Tesoro' en el sentido del amor. Justo lo que siento por ti. Jesse.

P.D. El primer mensaje es: 'hay una villa adonde vas, pero de noche nunca jamás, I on the left y el árbol tree, I en ingles, eso si. Si tu comienzas a buscar, alguna cosa vas a encontrar, estas lista? Ya!'

Babi cierra la carta y piensa. La villa es Villa Glori, donde siempre voy a correr. En ingles? Pero por quien me toma? Es fácil, es el tercer árbol apenas entrando a la izquierda.

'Mama, voy a salir.'

'Donde vas?'

'Debo llevar algo donde Brittany.'

Rachel se mete la chaqueta.

'A que hora regresas?'

'A la cena. Estudiare donde ella.'

Shelby aparece en la puerta.

'Te aconsejo, no llegues tarde!'

'Cualquier cosa te llamo.'

Rachel sale veloz, después se para en la puerta y gira hacia atrás. Besa rápidamente a su mama en el cachete y se marcha. Llegando al patio abre lentamente, sin hacer ruido, la abertura del garaje. Saca afuera la Vespa, después, sin prenderla, va por la bajada. Justo cuando da la curva, mira arriba. Shelby esta asomada al balcón, sus miradas se encuentran.

'Mama, en autobús tardo mucho.'

'Llevate al menos una bufanda.'

'Subire el cuello de la chaqueta, no tengo frió, de verdad. Chao.'

Rachel mete segunda. La Vespa da una pequeña frenada, después se enciende de golpe y sale adelante con el motor encendido.

Rachel baja la cabeza pasando por un pelo debajo de la barra que Rory ha alzado a tiempo. Recorre toda la calle Francia y llega a la Villa Glori. Aguanta la moto y entra corriendo en la villa. Algunas mujeres llevan sus niños de paseo. Cualquier atlético chico trota. Rachel se avecina al tercer árbol a la izquierda. Abajo, cerca de las raíces, hay un pequeño montón de hojas reunidas. Lo quita. Debajo se escondió un empaque de plástico. Lo agarra. Cómplice y feliz regresa a su vespa. La abre. Dentro hay una bellísima bufanda de cachemir azul y un papel:  
De seguro no tenias una, nunca te he visto alguna, tus amígdalas siempre están rojas, y no hay momento que no tosas. Bien cubierta ahora vas, al centro de la RAI. Allí en las piedras hay un caballo, te esta esperando, cero fallos.

Rachel se monta en la Vespa y sonríe divertida de ese romántico juego. Se mete la bufanda en el cuello. Esta caliente y suave. Un buen regalo. Es útil, debido al frió que hace. Mama tiene razón. Jesse es de verdad un tesoro. Claro que fue un poco imprudente. Y si la hubiera encontrado alguien mas? Menos mal que llego a tiempo.

Enciende la Vespa y va a toda velocidad hacia Plaza Mazzini. Se para enfrente del pequeño patio delimitado por una alta puerta eléctrica. Rachel baja de la Vespa y entra. El guardia la mira curioso. Después dedica toda su atención a un señor con una maletilla deseoso de información. Rachel se aprovecha. Se avecina al caballo. Sobre su panza con un lazo blanco esta una flecha que indica hacia abajo. Piensa que Jesse esta loco. Mira mejor. Hay otro paquete. Lo agarra. El guardia no se da cuenta de nada. Esta vez consigue un par de lentes. Esos bellísimos Ray-Ban, ultimo modelo, esos pequeños rectangulares. Naturalmente hay otro papel. La próxima pista es una dirección. Via Cola de Rienzo 48. La Vespa sale a toda velocidad. Un poco por el cambio que le hizo Marley, igual que muchos otros, para hacerla correr mas fuerte y un poco también por la creciente curiosidad.

Rachel llega a la nueva dirección. Es un negocio. Lo mira sorprendida. Es un negocio de ropa intima. Sus simples modelos de algodón blanco siempre se los había comprado su madre. Rachel entra indecisa. Se mira alrededor. Una joven vendedora esta detrás de un escaparate metiendo los trajes de corte gris que acaban de llegar. Rachel lee el final de su papel. Si tu nombre dirás, nuevas cosas usaras.

La vendedora la ve y se le acerca.

'Puedo ayudarla?'

'Creo que si, soy Rachel Berry.'

'Ah, claro.' La vendedora le da una sonrisa simpática. 'La estábamos esperando.' Va detrás de la caja. 'Estos son para ti. Elija el que mas le gusta.' Saca tres combinaciones de ropa intima en el mostrador. Todos son de corte. El primero es entero, negro con diseños transparentes y sutiles hombros. El segundo es de dos piezas, rosa pálido, con diseños transparentes ligeramente mas claros. El ultimo es color ciruela, con las hombreras suaves y las panties ligeramente cortas. Rachel las mira. Repara en todos sin tener el coraje de alzar la cabeza. Esta apenada. La vendedora, notándolo, trata de ayudarla.

'Creo que este es el mejor para usted.' Agarra el pedazo de arriba de la combinación rosa pálido mostrándolo. 'Tiene una piel tan clara, le quedara bien.'

Rachel alza tímidamente los ojos. 'Si, yo también lo creo. Entonces agarro este, gracias.' Rachel se aleja del mostrador esperando que la vendedora gentil lo meta en un paquete, mira alrededor el negocio. Un frió maniquí viste un traje muy sexy. Rachel se lo imagina puesto. Le parece natural, después de esa dramática elección.

'Señorita?' Rachel se voltea hacia la chica. 'Bueno, el muchacho que vino, que creo que es su novio…'

'Si, de alguna manera.'

'Me ha dicho que, después de haber elegido, debía ponérselo.'

'Pero… verdaderamente…'

'Si no me ha prohibido absolutamente darle el próximo papel. Ha dicho así…'

'Si, entiendo. Gracias.'

Rachel agarra la ropa y va hacia el vestidor. La vendedora a través de la tienda le da una bolsa del negocio. 'Tenga, aquí adentro puede meter el viejo.' Rachel se cambia. Después se mira en el espejo. La joven tenia razón. Aquellas dos piezas le quedan buenísimo. Un pensamiento le atraviesa la mente. Que dirá mi madre cuando vea estas cosas entre la ropa de lavar? Debo decir que fue Brittany que me dio el regalo, así, para echarme broma. Quizás junto con Tina o alguna otra. Rachel se viste y sale del vestidor. La vendedora se confía. Sin mirar adentro de la bolsa, le da el nuevo papel. La joven soñadora, mira como se marcha. Es bastante linda para que alguno haga aquel juego con ella también. Sin embargo, esa tarde con su novio se dará cuenta que no el no es así de fantasioso. Seguramente deberá apurarse. Ciertas locuras son verdaderamente divertidas solo a cierta edad.

Rachel se pone un poco a pensar cual es la nueva pista. Al final va a los Dos Pinos. En el jardín cerca de su escuela hay un banco donde siempre se besa con Jesse. Allí abajo hay una bolsa con un billete de la lotería Agnado y un nuevo mensaje. La búsqueda continua. Va a una pequeña joyería en el centro y le obligan a cantar una canción enfrente a algunos clientes. Una vendedora le da bellísimos zarcillos turquesas y otro papel. En Benetton la espera una chaqueta con una falda vinotinto. El próximo mensaje la lleva a un negocio en Via Veneto donde, resolviendo un rompecabezas, recibe un par de bellísimos zapatos de piel combinados con el vestido. De ahí la búsqueda la lleva a Viña Stelluti. La vieja floristería antes de la plaza a la derecha le da una bella orquídea y otro mensaje. En Euclide ahí vecino le fue pagado su postre preferido. Mientras Rachel come una de esos pasteles con crema y pedazos de fruta encima, la cajera le da el ultimo papel: tu postre predilecto, ya te lo gastaste, hay algo que faltaste… o quizás ya te parece estresante? Si no puedes vivir sin 'I' ve donde empezaste.

Rachel come el ultimo pedazo del pastel, aquel del medio, con el pedazo de la uva. Se limpia la boca, después se marcha. Enciende la Vespa y baja por la Viña Stelluti. Si su madre la viera en ese momento, no la reconocería. Tiene un bellísimo traje vinotinto, elegantes zapatos de piel, los Ray-Ban pequeños, esplendidos zarcillos turquesa, una orquídea entre los cabellos y en el bolsillo una riqueza potencial, el billete de la lotería. Shelby, si la viera, estaría feliz. Ahora Rachel tiene también una calida bufanda de cachemir alrededor del cuello.

Rachel gira en plaza Euclide y se para enfrente de la reja de Villa Glori. Justo donde inicio la búsqueda del tesoro. Reconoce el GT azul oscuro. Comienza a correr. Jesse esta allí, apoyado al árbol. Babi corre a su encuentro y lo abraza. Jesse saca de detrás de la espalda una rosa que tenia escondida hasta ese momento.

'Ten tesoro. Feliz mesiversario.'

Rachel mira feliz la rosa. Después lanza de nuevo sus brazos a su cuello y lo besa con pasión. Esta de verdad enamorada. Como no podría estarlo después de todo esto? Jesse la alega ligeramente, siempre agarrandola por la espalda.

'Dejame ver… estas bellísima así. Eres muy elegante. Pero quien te eligió todas estas bellas cosas?'

Jesse le arregla la bufanda azul alrededor el cuello. Rachel lo mira sonriendo con sus grandes ojos azules.

'Tu, tesoro.'

Jesse la abraza. Van hacia la salida.

'Puedes dejar la Vespa aquí?'

'Porque, a donde vamos?'

'A agarrar un aperitivo y después a comer algo.'

'Debo avisarle a mi madre.'

Rachel se monta en el GT. Jesse gentilmente se ocupa de meter el candado a la rueda anterior de la Vespa. Después se monta en el carro y se aleja veloz en el trafico de la noche. Rachel telefona a su mama. Están jugando a las cartas en casa de los Chang. Shelby es tan concentrada con las cartas que escucha distraída el cuento de Rachel. Se va a comer una pizza. Esta Jesse pero naturalmente hay un grupo de amigas. La Vespa la deja donde Brittany, la iría a buscar el día después, Jesse le ha regalado una bufanda. Justo la ultima noticia es la que alegra a Shelby. Rachel tiene permiso de ir.

Comen en el Matriciano, una pizzería-restaurante en la vía Gracchi in Prati, muy famosa porque van actores y personajes notables.

Hablan de la búsqueda del tesoro. Rachel le dice cuanto se divirtió. Cuanto le gusto todo, cuanto serian envidiosas sus amigas. Jesse habla poco, pero no logra esconder lo orgulloso que esta de la idea.

Se burla del hecho que fue a Villa Glori, preocupado que ella no hubiera entendido algún mensaje y nunca hubiera llegado. Rachel se hace la ofendida. Jesse le sonríe. Rachel se toca los cabellos. El la acaricia la mano. Entra un notorio actor con una bella chica aun no famosa. Se volverá rápido, al menos en alguna novela o reality, juzgando por su comportamiento. Un mesonero saluda al actor y le consigue rápido un puesto. Rachel lo mira. Se gira varias veces a mirarlo y le dice a Jesse. El le sirve de beber fingiendo suficiencia y desinterés a esa noticia. La mayor parte de las personas locas se comportan como Jesse. Algunos no resistiendo se voltean a mirar al actor. Algún otro lo saluda, orgulloso de poder demostrar que es su amigo. El actor regresa los saludos, después le confía a la bella chica que no sabe quien será esa gente. Ella ríe mas o menos honestamente. Quizás se convertirá de verdad una discreta actriz. Muchos continúan a comer fingiendo como si lo vieran todos los días. En realidad no se entiende muy bien porque el Matriciano es tan famoso. La gente va para encontrarse a personajes famosos, pero cuando estos llegan todos fingen de no verlos.

Review Review!

Gracias por leer:D y disculpen la tardanza.

Andy.


End file.
